


마인드 스톤과 오작동 문제들

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930년대, 1940년대, M/M, 고문, 고통, 과거의 강간, 과거의 고문, 과거의 성적 학대, 과거의 스터키, 기억 속을 돌아다님, 마인드 스톤, 버키 반즈는 포옹이 필요, 버키 반즈의 감정, 버키 반즈의 기억, 보호적인 스티브 로저스, 상세한 묘사, 상처/치유, 샘 윌슨 시점, 세뇌, 세뇌의 여파와 회복, 스티브 로저스와 21세기, 스티브 로저스의 감정, 심리전, 앵스트, 윈터 솔저 버키 반즈, 인종 차별이 만연한 시대, 정신적 고문, 제2차 세계 대전, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워 내용을 따라감, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워 스포일러, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워-이후, 캡틴 아메리카: 윈터 솔저 내용을 따라감, 토니 스타크는 따뜻한 마음을 지님, 토니 스타크는 문제를 가지고 있음, 하이드라, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean, 혈청 투여 전의 스티브 로저스, 혈청 투여 후의 스티브 로저스
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 정신이란 복잡한 것으로, 비밀과 공포, 그리고 즐거움으로 가득하다. 그뿐만 아니라 고통과 괴로움, 상실까지도 있다. 10년 전, 20년 전, 어린아이였을 때로 거슬러 올라가면 그때가 더 행복했을지도 모른다. 70년을 거슬러 올라가면... 제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈의 정신세계는 어둡고 비통했다. 하지만 샘은 항상 그랬던 건 아닐지도 모른다는 사실을 깨닫는다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mindstones and Other Malfunctions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785347) by [HunterPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPeverell/pseuds/HunterPeverell). 



> Chapter 4 수정중  
> 170426 : 제목, 태그 번역

샘은 토니 스타크가 어떻게 자신들을 찾아냈는지 알 수 없었다. 솔직히 말하자면, 사실 아무래도 상관없었다. 스타크는 샘의 적—스티브는 항상, 논쟁을 벌일 때조차 스타크를 높이 샀다—이 아니었으니까. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 친구도 아니었다. 스타크의 리펄서에 맞은 가슴은 아직까지도 욱신거렸다.

샘, 완다, 클린트, 그리고 스콧은 모두 유럽의 어딘가에 몸을 숨겼다. 클린트는 "은퇴"했지만, 그의 은신처는 이러한 상황을 대비해 현재에도 건재했다.

"어, 항상 이렇진 않아." 클린트가 유령 마을로 변해가는 작은 마을 외곽에 있는 집으로 안내하면서 시인했다. "하지만, 뭐, 비상시니까."

"감옥에서 나온 것만으로도 좋은데 뭘." 클린트가 탁자 하나, 의자 셋, 카우치 하나가 딸린 작은 거실로 들여보내자, 샘이 열렬하게 대답했다.

"맞아, 다들 캡틴 아메리카를 따라 도망자가 될 줄은 아무도 몰랐을 거 아냐." 스콧은 그렇게 말했다가 눈을 깜빡거리며 다급하게 덧붙였다. "내가 캡틴의 생각에 반대한다는 건 아냐. 캡틴의 입장은 이해하고—”

"우리도 알아." 비뚝거리는 의자에 앉은 샘이 중얼거렸다. 샘이 앉은 의자는 유일하게 다리 넷이 모두 멀쩡한 의자였는데, 그 사실은 완다가 앉으려던 의자의 다리 하나가 기울어지기로 결정하면서—다른 것보다 1인치 짧았다—하마터면 넘어질 뻔했을 때 밝혀졌다. 클린트와 스콧은 다 해져서 쿠션에서 솜이 새어 나오는 카우치를 차지했다.

그들은 캡틴이 어디에 있는지조차 알지 못했다. 그는 축복 속에서 반즈를 데리고 바람과 함께 사라졌다. 스티브의 시선이 오로지 반즈만을 향했다는 걸 샘은 알고 있었다.

괴물로 변한 라일리를 발견한다면 어떤 기분일까. 샘은 상상도 할 수 없었다.

"그래, 내 집이 너희 집이지." 클린트가 팔을 과장되게 흔들며 말했다.

구석에 부엌이 딸린 안방 하나와 간이 침대가 2개씩 있는 침실 둘—총 3개의 방이 있었다.

"이 정도면 괜찮을 거야." 샘이 주변을 둘러보며 말했다. 그 말인즉—결국, 더 끔찍한 아프가니스탄에서도 자본 적이 있다는 의미였다.

그리고 은신처에 도착하고서 자리를 잡기 시작한 지 사흘 후, 샘은 스콧, 클린트와 함께 쓰는 방에서 나와 거실로 들어가다가 스타크와 비전, 그리고 나타샤를 발견했다. 클린트와 완다는 이미 잠에서 깨어나 그들과 함께 앉아 있었다. 인위적인 평온함을 배반하는 무거운 긴장감이 내려앉았다. 비전과 완다는 의자와 카우치에 앉은 이들에게서 떨어져 서로 나란히 앉았다. 스콧은 샘의 어깨 쪽에 서 있었지만, 가만히 침묵을 지켰고, 그에 샘은 고마움을 느꼈다.

"스타크." 샘이 신중하게 말했다. "무슨 일이야."

"아, 그래." 스타크는 샘을 보지도 않고 말했는데, 그는 투명한 장치로 다른 일을 하느라 바빴다. "알다시피, 뒷정리 좀 한다고 바빴거든."

샘은 하고 싶은 말이 대단히 많았지만, 꾹 참고 자신이 꼭 알아야 하는 문제에 대해 질문했다. "로즈는 어때?"

스타크의 손가락이 멈칫했다가 다시 신속하게 타이핑을 재개했다. "하반신이 마비됐어." 스타크가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. "내가 어떻게 해보는 중이야."

"샘." 나타샤의 목소리에는 따뜻함이 느껴졌다.

"안녕, 냇." 샘이 의자에 앉으면서 편하게 말했다. "어떻게 지냈어?"

"도망 다녔지." 나타샤가 부드러운 목소리로 대답했다. "당신처럼."

"난 캡을 따르려고 했을 뿐이야." 샘이 말했다. "내 말은, 일이 이렇게 될 줄은 몰랐지만, 난 아직도 스티브가 옳다고 생각해."

"난 논쟁을 하러 온 게 아니야." 스타크가 말을 가로막았다. "어차피 아무런 합의도 이루어지지 않을 텐데, 안 그래? 나도 알아. 난 당신네가 틀렸다고 생각하고, 당신네는 내가 틀렸다고 생각하지. 당신들은 지금 도망자지만, 난 아냐. 본론을 꺼내볼까. 제안이 하나 있어."

"우리가 네 제안을 듣고 싶어한다고 생각하는 거야? 무슨 근거로?" 클린트의 딱딱한 어깨선에 분노가 드러났다.

"왜냐하면 이게 우리 모두가 원하는 걸 얻을 수 있는 방법이니까." 스타크가 말했다. “이거 봐, 캡의 논점은 나도 이해해. 점이 하나하나 제대로 찍혔는지, 가로줄이 똑바로 그여졌는지 기다리기만 하는 건 따분한 데다가 목숨을 걸어야 할 수도 있어. 하지만 그대로 내버려 둘 수는 없지. 현재 시점에서 어벤저스의 일부는 도망자고, 일부는 도망자가  _아니야_. 그러니까 양쪽 다 이용하는 게 어때. 상황이 안좋아지면 당신들이 개입하고, 그 동안 나머지는 UN의 승인을 받는 거야."

"많은 반향이 있겠지." 샘이 말했다.

"이미 진행 중인 일이야." 토니가 자리에서 일어나 주위를 어슬렁거리기 시작했다.

완다와 비전의 시선은 마치 흥미진진한 탁구 경기라도 보는 것처럼 다른 사람들의 뒤를 쫓았다. 완다의 몰골은 말이 아니었는데, 두 눈은 여전히 퀭했고, 머리는 산발이었다. 완다는 말수가 적고 내향적이었지만, 비전이 가끔씩 다른 사람들이 듣기엔 아주 작은 목소리로 말을 걸었다. 그러면 완다는 계속 불안한 얼굴로 비전에게 무언가 속삭이고는 했다.

"이봐, 스타크." 클린트가 말했다. "난 이미 은퇴했어. 그런데도 돌아온 건 너희가 웬 또라이 자식한테 자진해서 이용당하려고 했기 때문이야."

"이해하려고 하긴 했어?" 스타크가 쏘아붙였다. "우리랑 싸우느라 바빴으면서!"

"그래, 내가 도착했을 때만 해도 완전히 구제 가능한 상황이었거든." 그렇게 말한 클린트는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "네가 버키를 싫어하는 건 이해—”

"왜 싫어하는지 캡이 말해줬어? 아니면 당신들에게도 비밀로 했나?" 스타크가 물었다.

샘과 나타샤가 불편한 시선을 주고받았다. 나머지는 어리둥절한 표정이었다.

스타크는 주위를 휙 둘러보더니 이야기를 시작하기 전에 잠시 샘과 냇을 응시했다. 스타크는 두 사람의 죄책감을 알 수 있을 정도로 사람들의 마음을 잘 읽었다.

"반즈는 내 부모님을 죽였어." 스타크가 단도직입적으로 말했다. "'반즈 병장.' 내 아버지는 그렇게 말하고 나서 바로 캡의 절친에게 얼굴이 박살났지. 어머니는 목이 졸렸고—” 스타크가 한 차례 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었고, 격앙되었던 목소리는 밝으면서 무심하게 변했다. "그러니까 당신들은 그런 놈 편에서 싸운 거야."

"그건 반즈의 잘못이 아니었어." 나타샤가 말했다.

"아, 그래서 지금 그놈 편을 들겠다?" 스타크가 벌컥 화를 냈다. "진심이야?"

“토니, 난 반즈에 대한 자료를 손에 잡히는 대로 다 읽어봤어. 완전하지는 않았지만, 내가 읽었던 건..."

"그게 어떤 건지 우리는 아무도 몰라." 샘이 말을 가로막았다. "냇이 유일하게 근접한 사람이지만, 우리가 겪은 고생을 다 더해도 그걸 70년이나 겪어야했던 사람에 비할 바는 아니야."

"내 아버지는 그놈을 알아봤어!" 스타크가 소리쳤다.

"하지만 반즈는 알아보지 못했지!" 샘이 쏘아붙였다. “그건 반즈의 잘못이 아니야, 알겠어? 반즈의 잘못이 아니라고. 회까닥해서 우리를 죽이려고 했어도—날 보지 마, 스타크, 반즈는 이미 날 세 번이나 죽이려고 했어—결국, 그건 반즈의 잘못이 아니야. 이건 반즈 _에게_  행해진 거야."

"토니, 네가 부모님을 사랑하는 건 알겠지만, 이건 버키의—” 클린트가 입을 열었다가 비전에게서 흘러나온 낮은 신음소리에 말을 멈췄다.

"왜 그래?" 완다가 속삭였다. 나머지는 침묵에 잠겼고, 비전은 손뒤축으로 이마를 누르며 완다 옆의 벽에 기대어 앉았다. 안색을 살피는 샘의 시선을 비전의 팔이 가로막았지만, 이 안드로이드가 무엇을 느끼고 있건 간에 (혹은 무엇을 경험했건 간에) 유쾌하지 않은 것만큼은 분명했다.

"비전?" 나타샤가 물었다.

"무슨 일인지... 저도 잘 모르겠습니다." 평상시에는 차분했던 안드로이드의 목소리가 딱딱하게 굳어있었다. 샘은 어떻게 해야 할지 확신이 서지 않으면서도 필요하다면 기꺼이 준비하기 위해 자리에서 반쯤 일어섰다. 완다의 힘에서 비롯된 붉은 기운이 비전의 몸을 둘러싸며 춤을 췄는데, 아무래도 완다가 맹렬하게 집중하고 있는 모양이었다.

"뭔가가 있어요." 완다가 말했다. "어떤 힘이... 무엇인지는 모르겠어요."

"그게 무슨 말이죠?" 스콧이 물었다. 벽에 기대고 있던 그는 몸을 똑바로 일으키더니 한 발짝 앞으로 나아가 샘 옆에 섰다.

"젬이에요." 완다가 중얼거렸다. 하지만 물어보기도 전에 노란색 빛이 비전의 손가락 사이로 뿜어져 나와 실내 전체를 환하게 밝혔다. 샘은 눈을 보호하기 위해 손을 들어올렸지만, 아무것도 _볼_ 수 없었다...

그 다음으로 샘이 알게 된 것은 공중에서 떨어지고 있으며, 사방이 온통 하얗고, 귓전에서 바람이 윙윙거린다는 사실이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 샘은 반즈에 대해서... 그리고 스티브 로저스에 대해서도 상당히 많은 것을 알게 된다.

시끄러운 바람 소리에 귀가 조금 먹먹해진 샘은 빙글빙글 돌면서 아래로 떨어졌다. 주위를 둘러싼 하얀 바탕에 검은 점이 스며들었는데, 샘은 그것을 향해 무작정 손을 뻗었다. 날개도 없고 죽고 싶지도 않았기 때문에 살아남기 위해서 필사적으로...

그러고는 갑작스럽게도, 지면에 부딪혔다.

몸에서 모든 호흡이 빠져나갔다. 왼팔은 불타는 듯이 화끈거렸고, 마치 어딘가에 끼어있는 기분이었다. 게다가 척추는 부러졌고, 갈비뼈는 산산조각났으며, 폐에는 천공이 생긴 것 같았다.

그는 이대로 죽게 될 것이다.

"샘." 저 멀리서 누군가가 말했다. "샘, 이건 진짜가 아니야. 눈을 떠."

엄청난 통증에 샘은 그저 끙끙 앓는 소리만 낼 뿐이었다.

"샘 윌슨!" 누군가가 소리쳤다. 한 손이 조심스럽게 샘의 어깨를 눌렀는데, 고통을 주기 위해서가 아니라 몸을 고정시키기 위해서였다. 샘은 눈꺼풀을 들어올리기 위해 고군분투하다가 생각보다 어렵지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 곧 나타샤의 얼굴이 보이기 시작했고, 시야가 해결되자 샘은 고통이 가라앉았음을 깨달았다.

"어떻게 된 거야?" 샘은 충격과 고통 때문에 갈라진 목소리로 간신히 입을 열었다.

"이것 좀 봐." 나타샤가 한쪽으로 눈짓하며 조용하게 말했다.

가까스로 고개를 돌린 샘은 자신이 푸른색 코트 근처에 떨어졌다는 것을 알게 되었다. 코트 주변의 눈은 피로 붉게 얼룩져 있었는데, 그것이 자신의 피인지 아니면 다른 사람의 피인지 샘은 궁금해졌다.

동료들 중에서 누가 파란색 코트를 입고 있었는지 궁금해졌다.

나타샤는 샘의 시야에서 사라졌고, 샘은 나타샤의 중얼거림과 클린트의 대꾸를 들으면서 통증이 멎을 때까지 기다렸다. 구멍이 뚫린 것 같던 폐는 이제 괜찮았다. 샘이 숨을 깊이 들이쉬자, 양쪽 폐 모두 통증 없이 제대로 기능했다. 척추도 괜찮아지기 시작했고, 갈비뼈는 온전한 듯했다. 왼팔이 욱신거리긴 했지만, 샘은 크게 힘들이지 않고 통증을 무시했다.

"이게 대체 무슨." 샘의 목소리는 이제 또렷하고 안정적이었다.

샘은 주변을 둘러보기 전에 숨을 들이쉬고는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 척추는 확실히 멀쩡했다.

샘은 나무 몇 그루가 서있고 눈으로 뒤덮인 협곡같은 곳에 있었다. 양옆으로는 산봉우리 두 개가 우뚝 솟아있으며, 주위에는 까만 암석이 어지러이 널려있었다.

"좋아, 그래서 우리가 지금 어디에 있는 거지?" 스타크가 답을 요구했다. 샘은 다른 사람들—클린트, 스콧, 완다, 나타샤, 그리고 스타크를 살펴보았다. 완다와 스콧은 아직도 쓰러져 있었고, 나타샤와 클린트는 그런 두 사람에게 부드럽게 말을 걸거나 일어설 수 있도록 도와주고 있었다. 스타크는 벌써 자리에서 일어나 이 협곡이 직접 화를 돋우기라도 한 것처럼 주위를 둘러보고 있었다.

"알프스 같은데." 클린트가 말했다.

"불가능해." 곧바로 스타크가 말했다. "당신네들 중에서 텔레포터라도 있으면 모를까."

샘은 스콧을 노려보는 억만장자의 시선을 눈치챘다. 하지만 정작 스콧은 그 시선을 눈치채지 못한 듯했다.

"여기서 떠나야 해." 나타샤가 말했다. "날이 변하기 전에 어서."

"저 사람은 누구야?" 몇 야드 떨어진 곳에서 스콧이 큰소리로 물었다. 그는 비틀거리면서도 자리에서 일어섰는데, 의문의 인물에게 가까이 다가가려고 하지는 않았다. 다른 이들도 마찬가지로, 또 다른 인물에 대한 놀라움에 집중한 나머지 아무도 움직이지를 않았다.

나타샤는 불안한 눈빛으로 입술을 깨물었다. 걱정이 된 샘은 파란색 코트를 향해 조금씩 다가갔는데, 가장 가까이 있는 사람이 자신이었기 때문이다.

사실, 파란색 코트 속에는 몸통이 있었다. 몸통 위로는 얼굴이 있었다. 짧게 자른 머리카락에 고통으로 일그러진 얼굴의 제임스 반즈를 본 순간, 샘은 심장이 멎는 기분이었다. 끝이 갈라진 턱에는 멍이 들어있었고, 얼굴과 손과 목에는 기다란 찰과상이 벌겋게 곪아있었다. 그리고 왼팔은 추락 당시의 속도로 인해 쐐기처럼 깊이 박힌 채 두 개의 바위 사이에 끼어 있었다.

그래, 추락. 샘은 깨달았다. 그것 말고는 반즈의 팔이 저 사이에 끼어있을 이유가 없었다. 샘은 백색과 바람이 울부 짖는 소리를 기억했고, 어떻게 된 일인지는 몰라도 반즈와 함께 추락했다는 것을 깨달았다. 만약 날개를 펴고 날아 올라간다면 기차선로를 발견할 수 있을 것이다.

하지만 그건... 불가능했다. 샘이 틀려야 했다. 이건 계략이었다, 하이드라의 계략...

"누구예요?" 눈송이가 내려앉은 속눈썹을 깜빡거리며 완다가 자리에서 일어났다.

"윈터 솔저야." 샘은 충격과 불가해함 속에서 간신히 대답했다.

"반즈라고?" 클린트가 물었다. "대체 어떻게...?"

"모르겠어." 샘이 조용하게 말했다.

무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 깨닫기도 전에, 샘은 살인적인 분노가 드러난 얼굴로 달려드는 스타크에게 옆으로 밀쳐졌다. 스타크가 반즈를 후려갈기자 몇몇이 소리를 질렀는데—샘은 나타샤와 클린트가 달려오는 것을 목격했다—스타크의 손은 반즈의 몸을 무해하게 통과했고, 반즈는 재차 팔을 잡아당기면서 끙끙 앓는 소리만 냈다.

스타크는 충격을 받은 나머지 나타샤의 손에 이끌려 비틀비틀 뒤로 물러났다.

"대체 어떻게 된 거야?" 이번만큼은 클린트도 의문과 경계심을 얼굴에 드러내기로 했다.

"모르겠어." 샘이 다시 한 번 더 반즈에게 다가가 앳된 얼굴을 내려다보면서 말했다. 그는 천천히 반즈의 모든 것을 살펴보았고, 긴장으로 몸이 굳는 것을 느꼈다. "그런데 말이야—원래 반즈는 30대로 보이잖아? 이 반즈는 더 젊어."

 _불가능해, 이건 불가능해._ 불가능한 일이야...

동료들이 충격에 말문을 잃거나 더 자세히 보기 위해서 샘 주위로 모여들며 대답을 요구하는 순간에도 그것은 사실이었다. 반즈는 스미소니언의 전시물과 제2차 세계 대전에 관한 모든 역사책에서 볼 수 있는 파란색 코트를 입고 있었다. 머리카락은 짧게 잘려져 있었고, 얼굴은 앳되어 보였지만, 젖살은 없었다. 그리고 샘은 그 옆으로 전투를 치른 지 얼마 되지 않았음을 말해주는 하네스를 발견했다. 반즈는 허기져 보였다. 샘이 마지막으로 본 반즈는 하이드라가 억지로 삼키게 한 비타민 쉐이크가 아니라 진짜 음식을 먹고 있었다.

"이봐." 샘은 반즈에게 말을 걸면서도 몸에 손을 대려고 하지는 않았는데, 자신의 손가락이 다른 사람의 몸을 통과하는 모습은 보고 싶지 않았기 때문이다.

그 대신 나타샤가 옆에 웅크리고 앉아서 조심스럽게 반즈의 허리를 붙잡으려고 했다. 하지만 나타샤의 손가락은 유령이라도 된 것처럼 그대로 통과했다.

"좀 소름끼치는데." 스콧이 중얼거렸다.

반즈는 훌쩍거리는 소리를 냈다. 혹시 대화를 들었을까. 샘은 알 수 없었다.

"이봐, 반즈." 샘이 머뭇머뭇 나타샤를 힐끗거리며 말을 걸었다. 나타샤는 고개를 끄덕여 보였고, 샘은 그녀가 얼마나 긴장했는지, 얼마나 혼란스러워 하는지를 알 수 있었다. 빌어먹을, 사람의 마음을 읽는 데 점점 능숙해지고 있었다. 슈퍼히어로. 암살자. 무엇이든지 간에.

극심한 고통에 시달리는 듯한 반즈는 대답하지 않았다. 그 대신에 왼팔을 잡아당겼고, 이어서 통증으로 인한 끔찍한 비명을 내질렀다. 그 고통은 샘의 팔에도 반향을 일으켰다. 만약 반즈의 고통을 희석된 수준으로 느끼고 있다면—그래야만 했다. 바위 사이에 끼인 팔에 비하면 샘의 부상은 미미했지만, 그와 동일한 부위에서 더 큰 통증을 느꼈다. 다음 순간, 샘은 반즈가 어떻게 움직일 수 있는지 경악했다.

"다들 그거 느꼈어? 아니면 나만 느낀 건가?" 스타크가 몸을 움찔거리며 물었다.

"당신만 느낀 건 아니에요." 완다가 왼팔을 문지르면서 말했다. "제 생각에... 우리는 지금 반즈의 기억 속에 있어요."

반즈의 인생 속에 있는 것이기도 했다.

"어떻게—아니, 알고 싶지도 않아." 스타크가 소리치자마자 스콧이 입을 열었다. "우리가 어디에 있다고요?"

"반즈의 기억 속이에요." 완다가 말했다. "전—느껴져요."

"우리가 어떻게 여기에 온 거지?" 샘이 반즈의 고통스러운 표정에서 고개를 들며 물었다.

"아마 젬 때문이겠지." 클린트가 말했다. "그게 어떤 힘을 가지고 있는지 우리는 모르잖아."

"비전도 젬을 완전하게 통제하지는 못해요." 완다가 말을 덧붙였다. "결국, 젬의 능력이 무엇인지는 아무도 모른다는 거죠."

"그래." 나타샤가 반즈를 내려다보면서 느릿하게 말했다. “반즈의 고통을 차단할 방법은 없을까? 다른 사람들은 어떻게 생각하는지 모르겠지만, 난 하이드라의... 설득 방식은 느끼고 싶지 않아."

샘은 반즈에 대해서 잘 모르듯이 윈터 솔저에 대해서도 잘 몰랐다. 하지만 윈터 솔저에 대한 파일을 통해 반즈에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 그 편린을 알게 되면서 몸서리를 친 경험이 있었다.

어렴풋하게, 반즈의 고통이 느껴졌다. 과거의 반즈가 숨을 들이쉴 때는 가슴이 쥐어짜이는 것 같았고, 숨을 내쉴 때는 가시가 가슴 속을 할퀴는 것 같았다. 샘은 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지, 왜 이런 일이 일어나고 있는지 이해하려고 노력하면서 가까스로 정신을 차렸다.

눈송이가 내려오기 시작했다. 샘의 귀는 꽁꽁 얼어붙었고, 코와 입술도 마찬가지로 감각이 사라지고 있었다. 하지만 샘은 얼어붙은 몸을 문질러 녹이고 싶은 것을 꾹 참았다.

그 대신, 반즈의 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 무슨 일이 있었는지 알아내려고 했다.

그들은 모두 추락했다. 그리고 샘은 바람과 추위, 주위를 둘러싼 산의 암벽이었을 검은 반점을 기억했다. 샘의 기억이 정확하다면, 이때가 바로 하이드라가 반즈를 붙잡은 시기였다. 언젠가 곧, 하이드라가 이곳에 올 것이다. 샘은 자신과 동료들이 육안으로 보이는지, 반즈의 기억 속에서 수반되는 것이 무엇인지 아무것도 알지 못했지만, 궁금해하지도 않았다.

유일한 문제는 반즈 본인이었다.

"여기서 벗어나야 해." 샘이 말했다. "할 수만 있다면 반즈도 같이. 잘은 모르겠지만, 우리가 정말 과거로 온 거라면 곧 하이드라가 올 거야."

"과거로 온 게 아니에요." 완다가 정정했다. "사실 우리는 이곳에 실재하지 않아요. 이건 기억이니까요."

샘이 주위를 둘러보았지만, 모든 것에서 안정감과 현실감이 느껴졌다. 기억 속에 있다는 건 어떤 의미일까? 해당 장소에 실재하는 걸까, 아니면 영화처럼 지켜보는 걸까? 기억 속의 사람들은 그들을 볼 수 있을까? 만질 수 있을까? 해칠 수 있을까?

샘이라면 대체로 시간 여행을 더 선호했을 것이다. 그건 적어도 규칙과 지침이 있었다. 이곳에서, 샘은 자신의 한계를 느끼고 있었다.

"어떻게 해야 여기서 나갈 수 있어?" 나타샤가 대답을 요구했다.

"그건 저도 모르겠어요." 그렇게 대답한 완다는 손가락에 붉은빛을 감고서 반즈에게 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 그녀의 힘으로도 반즈의 몸을 만지기는 불가능했다.

"잘됐네." 스타크가 말했다. "그러니까 우리의 최고 타자도 여기서는 아무것도 못한다 이 말이지. 참... 잘된 일이야."

"미안해요." 완다가 말했다.

"미안해하지 마." 샘이 자리에서 일어섰다. "우린 계속 이동하면서 정보를 얻어야 해. 그럼 나가는 방법도 알 수 있을 거야."

"윈터 솔저가 어떻게 만들어졌는지 봐야 한다고?" 클린트가 물었다. "다른 사람들은 어떨지 모르겠는데, 난 보고 싶지 않아."

"아무것도 모르겠어요." 완다가 속내를 털어놓았다. "누군가의 정신 세계에 들어온 건 처음이에요. 네, 타인의 정신에 간섭한 적은 있죠. 하지만 그 속에 들어온 건? 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어요."

샘은 크게 떨리고 있는 반즈의 손가락이 벨트를 더듬거리면서 무엇인가 찾고 있다는 것을 알아챘다. 반즈가 찾고 있는 것이 무엇이건 간에 움켜쥐기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다.

"반즈." 샘이 다시금 말을 걸었다.

"내가 미친 건가." 반즈가 불분명한 발음으로 말했다.

샘은 흠칫 놀랐다. 그것은 사실상 반즈에게 대화가 들린다는 첫번째 신호였고, 샘은 치료사의 목소리로 말하기 시작했다.

"아니, 반즈, 넌 미치지 않았어. 팔이 끼어있는데, 어떻게 할 생각이야?"

반즈가 손을 뒤로 뺐다. 그 주먹에는 칼 한 자루가 꽉 쥐여져 있었다. "여기서 나가야 해." 반즈가 스산하게 말하더니 바위 사이에 끼인 왼팔에, 팔꿈치 바로 위에 칼을 가져갔다. 그리고 옷감이 찢어진 틈으로 파리하고 더러운 피부가 드러났다.

그 즉시 샘의 시선이 드러난 피부에 집중되었다. 그것은 사실상 윈터 솔저가 아닌 하울링 코만도의 버키 반즈라는 증거이자 반즈가 한때 두 개의 팔을 가지고 있었다는 증거였다.

그 순간, 샘은 반즈의 계획이 무엇인지를 깨달았다.

뒤에서 누군가 숨을 꿀꺽 삼켰지만, 샘은 뒤돌아보지 않았다. "잠깐, 너무 성급하게—”

"난 200피트 위에서 떨어졌어." 반즈가 어설프게 재킷 소매를 잘라내며 말했다. "순식간에. 아무도 날 못 찾을 거야. 찾아보지도 않겠지. 여기서 빠져나가야 해. 아니면 죽던가."

샘이 단념시킬 틈도 없이 반즈가 팔을 자르기 시작했다.

비명을 참지 못한 샘의 귀에 다른 이들의 비명이 들려왔다. 샘은 사지가 잘린 적도, 사지를  _제 손으로_  자른 적도 없었으며, 이보다 더 끔찍한 물리적 감각을 상상하지도 못했다. 그 고통은 반즈의 메탈암에 맞는 것보다도, 격추당하는 것보다도 끔찍했다.

반즈는 그 고통에 울부짖음으로 답했는데, 그 때문에 팔이 비명을 지르는 것에서 끝나지 않고 숨을 들이쉬고 내뱉는 것마저도 고통스러웠다.

"반즈의 고통을 차단할 방법을 찾아야 해." 샘은 등 뒤에서 클린트가 힘없이 하는 말을 들었다.

반즈가 계속 팔을 자르는 동안, 샘은 고통과 불가해함을 이기지 못하고 동료들과 함께 지켜만보았다. 반즈는 덜덜 몸을 떨었고, 흐느껴 울었으며, 가끔씩 작게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 더불어서 그는 수시로 눈을 깜빡거려야 했는데, 눈물 때문에 안구가 얼어버릴 위험이 있었기 때문이다.

근육이 해체되고 피가 사방으로 튀는 동안, 샘은 자신의 팔을 가르는 칼의 감촉을 느낄 수 있었다. 앞에서 벌어지는 모든 일을 볼 수 있었던 그는 반즈에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 왔다 갔다, 왔다 갔다, 칼이 앞뒤로 움직였다. 팔이 썰릴 때마다 새로운 고통의 전율이 샘에게 찾아왔고, 반즈가 떨리는 손으로 잘못 베기라도 하면 극도의 고통이 이두근에 파도처럼 휘몰아쳤다. 샘은 이목구비가 경련을 일으킬 때마다 얼굴 위로 흘러내리는 눈물이 버적거리는 소리를 내면서 얼어붙는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

팔은 깔끔하게 잘리지 않았다. 샘에게는 경악스럽게도, 칼이 미끄러져서 의도치않게 살이 깎여나가도 반즈는 계속해서 팔을 잘랐다.

"젠장." 반즈가 또다시 깊숙하게 베자 스콧이 욕설을 웅얼거렸고, 샘은 심하게 떨리는 반즈의 손을 보면서 혹시 칼을 떨어트리지 않을까 걱정했다.

"아프지 않다고 상상해봐요." 완다가 조금 갈라진 목소리로 말했다.

반즈가 단순히 팔을 잃은 게 아니라 살기 위해서 팔을 잘랐다는 경악감에 사로잡혔을 때, 샘으로서는 완다의 지시를 따르기가 힘들었다.

그때, 샘은 다시 한 번 깨달았다. 하이드라가 반즈에게 가한 고문은... 그 사람의 모든 것을 괴물로 바꾸어 놓았다. 모든 희생을 더렵혔고, 모든 행복한 순간을 망쳐놓았다. 그리고 남은 것은 다시 인간이 되는 법을 배우고 있는, 불안하고 자기혐오에 빠진 괴물이었다.

샘은 숨을 깊이 들이쉬고 그런 생각들을 머릿속에서 밀어냈다. 그 대신 아드레날린 때문에 가슴속에서 쿵쾅거리는 심장박동에 집중했고, 그러자 맥소에서 심장의 울림을 듣고 느낄 수 있었다. 추위에도 불구하고 이마에서는 땀이 주륵주륵 흘려내렸는데, 그것은 무척이나 가렵게 느껴졌다. 샘은 땀을 닦아내기 위해 왼손을 들어올리면서 각각의 동작들을 기억했다.

그 방법은 효과가 있는 것 같았다. 반즈의 고통은 점점 희미해지다가 은은한 흔적만이 남았다.

샘은 반즈의 희생을 목격할 수 없다는 데 죄책감을 느끼면서도 숨을 내쉬고 계속해서 자신의 몸에 집중했다.

한참이 지나고, 반즈는 뼈까지 이르렀다.

샘은 반즈가 씨근거리면서 욕설을 내뱉고 나서야 그 사실을 알게 되었다.

"그렇게까지 할 필요는 없어." 스콧이 말했다. 샘은 스콧의 목소리가 덜덜 떨리고 있음을 알 수 있었다.

"스티브에게 돌아가야 해." 반즈가 고통 속에서 중얼거렸다. 그 주위에 쌓인 눈은 붉은 색으로 흠뻑 물들어 있었다.

반즈는 쉬지도 않고 계속해서 뼈를 난도질했다. 깔끔하게 잘리지 않는 건 이번에도 마찬가지여서 샘은 종종 의식을 잃을 뻔했다. 눈 앞이 빙빙 돌고 담즙이 목으로 올라오자, 샘은 뒤로 물러서서 정신없이 숨을 헐떡거리며 얼음처럼 차가운 숨을 들이마셔야 했다. 다른 동료들이 얼마나 잘 버티고 있는지는 알 수 없었다. 지금 이 순간, 솔직히 샘에게는 동료들의 상태를 살피기 위해 정신적인 에너지를 쓸 여력이 조금도 없었다. 반즈가 어떻게 해서 계속 움직일 수 있는지도 짐작할 수 없었다. 뼈가 부러지면서 으드득거리는 소리와 살이 잘리면서 짤깍거리는 소리가 고요한 대기 속에 울려퍼지면서 반즈는 멈추지 않았다고, 멈추지 않을 것이라고 속삭였다.

반즈는 오로지 신선한 공기가 필요할 때만 휴식을 취했는데, 그때마다 바위에 기댄 채 축 늘어져서 얕은 숨을 내쉬었다.

"거의 다 됐어." 반즈가 휴식을 취하면 샘은 격려를 건넸다. 반즈는 이미 근육과 살, 그리고 뼈가 다 노출된 큰 부상을 입은 상태였고, 그렇기 때문에 팔을 끝까지 자르는 편이 더 나았다.

"집에 가고 싶어." 세 번째 휴식이 끝나고 반즈가 말했다. 그의 손에 쥐어진 칼은 주체할 수 없이 마구 떨리고 있었다. "이제는 싸우고 싶지 않아."

반즈가 아주 어려보이는 건 아니었지만, 그 순간의 그에게는 이상하게도 연약한 구석이 있었다. 샘은 반즈를 그다지 좋아하지 않았지만—반즈는 샘을 몇번이나, 심지어 최근에도 죽이려고 했다—그럼에도 그를 위로하지 않을 수가 없었다.

"내 말 좀 들어봐." 샘은 속을 게워내거나 몸을 웅크리는 일 없이 최대한 가까이 걸어가면서 말했다. "아직 끝나지 않았어. 끝내지 못한다면 집으로 갈 수 없을 거야."

"브루클린에 가본 적 있어?" 반즈가 다시 칼을 들어올리더니 남아있는 살을 내려찍으면서 중얼거리듯이 말했다. 통증은 무뎌져 있었다. 반즈는 여전히 몸을 움츠리면서 덜덜 떨고 있는데도, 그들은 모두 고통에 익숙해져 있었다.

"한두 번 정도." 샘은 스티브에게 끌려가 반즈를 찾던 때를 생각하면서 중얼거렸다.

"그곳이 그리워." 반즈는 남아있는 팔을, 그것을 자르고 있는 칼을 바라보면서 털어놓았다. "내 아파트가 그리워. 스티브가 보고 싶어."

"다시 만나게 될 거야." 샘은 그렇게 약속하면서도 위로를 위한 거짓말 속에 담긴 진실의 양에 끔찍함을 느꼈다.

"스티브가 보고 싶어." 반즈는 반짝이는 두 눈으로 샘을 바라보았다. "예전에는 스티브가 얼마나 좋은 녀석인지 나랑 그 녀석의 엄마만 알고 있었어. 왜냐하면 스티브는 좋은 녀석이니까." 스티브에 대한 이야기를 하면서, 샘은 반즈의 절망적인 눈빛 속에서 삶의 불씨를 보았다. 그것은 스티브가 기억하는 반즈에 대해 샘도 목격한 적이 있는 유일한 흔적이었다. 하지만 완다의 말이 사실이라면 진짜도 아니었다.

샘은 자신이 처한 상황의 기이함을 떨쳐내고 다시 부상병을 위로하는 일로 돌아갔다. "맞아. 좋은 사람이야."

반즈가 소리내어 웃었다. 하지만 그 웃음소리는 쇳소리에 지나지 않았다. "사람들은 캡틴 아메리카만 보지." 반즈가 말했다. 칼이 마지막으로 남은 살덩이를 관통했고, 반즈의 손은 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 그에게는 손을 들어올릴 기력조차 없는 것 같았다.

"나의 스티브가 보고 싶어." 반즈는 자신의 팔이었던 그루터기에 시선이 닿기 전에 숨을 내쉬었다가 흐느껴 울기 시작했다. 샘은 어떻게 해야 할지 모르는 채 어깨 너머로 다른 동료들을 살펴보았다. 나타샤가 부드럽고 형용할 수 없는 표정을 짓고 있는 반면, 클린트는 안색이 좋지 않고 끔찍하게 슬퍼보였다. 그리고 스콧은 실제로도 몸상태가 좋지 않아서—속을 게워냈다—추위에도 불구하고 땀을 흘리면서 바위에 몸을 기대고 있었다. 완다는 손으로 입을 막은 채 눈물을 글썽이고 있었고, 스타크는—

샘은 스타크가 느끼고 있을 감정이 무엇인지 알지 못했지만, 그 감정이 아무래도 스타크를 힘들게 하고 있는 모양이었다.

거칠게 숨을 쉬며, 반즈는 바위 사이에 팔을 남겨두고 뒤로 물러나기 시작했다. 반즈에게는 보급품도, 피가 묻은 작은 칼 이상의 무기도 없었고, 가진 것이라고는 푸른색 재킷이 전부였다. 심지어 샘은 도움의 손길이 도착하기 전에 반즈가 오랫동안 출혈 상태에 놓이리란 사실을 깨달았다. 게다가, 도움은 찾아오지 않을 것이다.

반즈에게 필요한 도움은 찾아오지 않을 것이다.

샘은 반즈의 이야기가 어떻게 끝나는지를 알고 있었다.

"출혈을 막아야 해." 샘이 말했다.

"붕대가 없어." 반즈가 말했다. "코트가 필요해."

"이제는 피를 흘릴 필요가 없잖아!" 샘이 주장했다.

"반즈." 나타샤가 냉혹하게 말했다. "당장 부상이나 감싸."

"몇명이나 있는 거야?" 반즈가 눈 위로 몸을 숙이더니 어설프게 피투성이가 된 칼을 꺼내며 물었다. 그러고는 코트 아랫단을 찢어서 상처에 두를 수 있을 만큼 기다란 천을 만들었고, 칼은 눈에 띄지 않는 곳에 감추었다.

"만족해?" 반즈가 감각을 잃고 덜덜 떨리는 손가락과 이빨을 이용해 천을 동여매면서 물었다.

"그래." 나타샤가 말했다. "어서 움직여."

반즈는 계속해서 이동했고, 나머지도 그 뒤를 따라갔다. 그들이 두 발로 걷고 있는 반면에 반즈는 추위 때문에 파랗게 변하고 있는 손으로 눈밭을 기어가고 있었다.

짐승들은 눈더미 속에 숨어서 아무런 소리도 내지 않았다. 마치 이 세상에 홀로 남겨진 기분이었다. 샘은 반즈의 친구들이 실종된 사람을 찾는 소리를 단 한 번도 듣지 못했다. 그도 그럴 것이, 그들은 수 마일이나 떨어진 곳에 있어야 했기 때문이다. 샘은 현재 시점에서 코만도즈도 알고 있을지 궁금해졌다. 현재 시점이라고 해봐야 반즈가 추락한 지 한 시간 정도가 지났을 것이다. 스티브에게 들은 바로는, 반즈와 게이브 존스만이 함께 기차에 올라탔고, 기차가 향하는 목적지가 하이드라였기 때문에 다른 코만도즈가 있는 투하지점으로 다시 기차를 몰아야 했다고 했다. 그게 얼마나 걸릴지 샘은 알 수 없었지만, 지금은 이 세상에서 오로지 두 사람만이 반즈가 "죽었다"고 알고 있을 것이다.

"비전은 괜찮을까? 비전만 여기에 없잖아." 클린트가 물었다.

샘은 완다의 굳은 얼굴을 힐끗 돌아보며 대답했다. "글쎄. 괜찮기를 바라야지."

"난 반즈가 어떻게 우리와 대화를 나눌 수 있는지 알고 싶어." 나타샤가 말했다. "이건 기억이야. 그러니까 영화와 비슷해야 하지 않겠어?"

"그럴 수도 있고, 아닐 수도 있지." 스타크가 말했다. "어떻게 생각해?"

완다는 입술을 깨물었다. "이런 걸 본 적도 들은 적도 없어요." 완다가 시인했다. "하지만 추측해 보자면... 반즈의 자의식이 반응하고 있는 것 같아요. 사건과 기억이 서로 다르다고 할지라도, 아시다시피, 사람들은 상황을 각각 다르게 기억하죠. 우리는 일종의... 첫 번째 기억 위에 덧씌워진, 두 번째 기억 속에 있는 걸지도 몰라요. 진짜 기억은 약간 다를 거예요. 진짜 세계의, 과거의 반즈는 우리와 대화를 나눈 적이 없으니까요. 하지만 이곳에서, 반즈의 정신세계에서 우리는 실재하고 있고, 반즈도 우리에게 응답하고 있어요."

"내 머리가 다 아프네." 클린트가 말했다. "이게 대체 무슨 일인지."

샘도 동의했다. 하지만 잡담은 끝이 없는 백색과 길게 나 있는 붉은색 얼룩, 그리고 허우적거리고 있는 푸른색 인영으로 인해 빠르게 사그라들었다.

반즈는 몸을 끌고 가는 동안 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 반즈의 두 다리는 멀쩡해 보였지만, 샘은 반즈가 일어서고 _싶어도_  피를 너무 많이 흘린 게 아닐까 하고 생각했다. 그가 반즈의 얼굴에서 볼 수 있는 것은 빠르게 머리를 굴리고 있는 젊은 남자의 모습이었다.

"눈 속에서 살아남으려면 어떻게 해야 해요?" 완다가 눈 속을 기어가는 인물에게 시선을 고정한 채로 물었다.

"사실, 눈은 따뜻해." 클린트가 말했다. "거기에 몸을 파묻으면 사실상 물로 된 담요를 덮은 셈이지."

"입 안에서 눈을 녹일 수도 있죠." 스콧은 말을 더했다가 시선이 집중되자 눈을 깜빡였다. "왜? 내가 자란 곳에서는 눈이 내렸어. 내 말은, 우리가 물 한잔을 마시려고 어디에 들어갈 필요가 없다는 거야."

"제발 좀 닥쳐." 반즈가 눈 속에서 말했다. 그의 시선은 지평선에 고정되어 있었는데, 샘은 반즈가 브루클린으로 돌아가는 길 내내 기어가려는 셈인지 궁금해졌다.

그렇다고 해도 놀랍지는 않을 것이다.

"온다." 나타샤가 속삭였다. 그리고 나타샤의 시선이 향하고 있는 방향으로 흘깃 쳐다본 순간, 샘은 가슴이 철렁 내려앉는 것만 같았다. 모피 모자를 쓰고 두툼한 코트를 입고 심각한 표정을 짓고 있는 남자들이 흰 눈과 대조적으로 푸른색 코트를 입고 기다란 핏자국을 달고 있는 남자를 향해 다가오고 있었다.

반즈가 아무리 노력했어도 더 매력적인 목표물을 만들지는 못했을 것이다.

"젠장." 스콧이 속살거렸다. "반즈, 숨어."

"그러고 있잖아, 멍청아." 반즈의 말은 불분명했다. 지금 현재, 반즈는 피를 너무 많이 흘렸고, 두 눈은 힘없이 감겨지고 있었다.

"안 돼, 기절할 생각 마." 샘이 말했다. "어서 움직여!"

자랑스럽게도, 반즈는 노력했다. 하지만 반즈와 달리 남자들은 양손이 모두 멀쩡했고, 출혈도 없었다. 그들은 빠르게 반즈를 따라잡았는데, 가장 먼저 접근한 남자에게 반즈가 칼을 휘두르긴 했지만, 결국 반즈를 제압하기란 어렵지 않은 일이었다.

샘이 마지막으로 본 것은 반즈에게 남아있는 팔 한짝을 붙잡은 채로 질질 끌고가는 남자들과, 피로 얼룩지고 겁에 질린 반즈의 얼굴이었다.

"제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈." 나타샤가 옆에 서서 말했다. "죽음을 두려워했군."

그리고 모든 것이 캄캄해졌다.

==========================================================================================

가장 먼저 들린 것은 교통 소음이었다.

샘은 눈을 뜨자마자 자신이 인도 위에 있다는 사실을 깨달았다.

주변은 건물들로 둘러싸여 있었고, 옆에는 똑같이 놀란 것처럼 보이는 동료들이 있었다. 대기는 매연으로 가득했는데, 샘은 문득 스티브가 어째서 뉴욕의 공기를 기분좋게 들이마셨는지 알 것 같았다. 이 시대와 비교하면 현대의 뉴욕은 사실상 시골이나 마찬가지였다.

"뭐야." 스타크의 목소리는 어리둥절하게 들렸다. 모르는 게 없다는 양반도 실제로는 모르는 게 있었다고, 샘은 속으로 생각했다.

"여기는 브루클린이야." 샘이 말했다.

스타크가 샘을 쏘아보았다. "그건 나도 알아. 다만—우린 알프스에 있었잖아."

"지금은 아니지." 샘이 말했다. "우리 중에 다른 사람의 기억 속에 들어와본 사람은 아무도 없어, 스타크. 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지 아무도 몰라."

"그냥 받아들여." 나타샤가 충고했다.

"좋아." 스타크가 중얼거렸다. "젠장, 여기에 있고 싶지도 않아."

"나도 마찬가지야." 샘이 말했다. 그는 검댕으로 얼룩진 건물들과 누더기를 입고 주름진 얼굴을 한 사람들, 그리고 자욱한 매연을 휘휘 둘러보았다. "누군가의 기억 속에 있다는 건, 아주 잘못된 기분이야."

"침입이겠지." 클린트가 어두운 얼굴로 말했다.

그들이 무어라 말을 꺼내기도 전에 스콧이 입을 열었다. "반즈가 나타났어."

그들이 고개를 돌리자 반즈가 길을 따라 걸어오고 있었다. 그 곁에는 붉은 머리를 우아하게 손질하고서 밝은 미소를 짓고 있는 여자가 있었다. 이 반즈는  _어렸다_. 다른 반즈가 전쟁으로 인해 냉담해진 반면, 이 반즈는 태평스러웠다. 샘은 스티브나 반즈가 흑백사진 속에서라도 저렇게 태평스러웠던 적이 있는지 기억이 나지 않았다.

이 반즈는 적어도 20대 초반으로, 멜빵과 단정한 바지, 그리고 소매가 긴 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 반즈의 미소는 커다랗고 자신감에 차 있었는데, 샘은 불현듯 스티브가 왜 그렇게 필사적으로 자신의 절친을 되찾으려고 했는지 이해할 수 있었다.

"버키, 난 여기서 이만 가볼게." 여자가 눈을 반짝이며 웃었고, 반즈는 여자의 손에 부드럽게 입을 맞추고는 작별 인사를 건넸다. 그는 여자가 아파트 단지로 올라가 문을 닫는 모습을 지켜보았고, 문이 닫히자마자 만족스러운 표정으로 느긋하게 길을 걸어 내려갔다.

반즈는 뉴욕 사태 이전의 토니 스타크 영상에서나 볼 수 있었던—젊은이의 자신감과 오만으로 침착함을 유지했다. 그는 모든 연령대의 여성들에게 눈짓을 보내고 남자들에게는 점잖게 고개를 끄덕여 인사를 건네면서 공간을 장악했다. 사람들이 건네는 인삿말과 "길을 잃었다"며 웃음기가 가득한 목소리로 말을 거는 노인들을 보면 반즈는 인기가 많은 모양이었다.

반즈는 골목 앞에서 옴짝달싹 못하게 되기 전에 거리를 빠져나왔다.

"뭐야?" 샘이 스콧의 의문을 들은 순간, 반즈가 순식간에 어둠 속으로 뛰어들었다. 그들은 서둘러 그 뒤를 쫓아갔다가 반즈가 누군가에게 혼쭐을 내주고 있는 상황을 맞닥뜨렸다. 그곳에는 두 사람이 더 있었는데, 둘 다 반즈와 비슷한 나이대로 보였다.

"그래, 그거야." 스콧의 목소리에는 예전의 영웅 숭배가 다시 스며들고 있었다. 나타샤는 그를 곁눈질로 힐끗 쳐다보면서 샘의 어깨 주위를 맴돌았고, 샘은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"저리 꺼져, 리키." 반즈가 으르렁거리면서 말했다. 하지만 미래의 본인만큼 위협적으로 들리지는 않았다.

청년들이 경계하며 고개를 들었고, 그들의 리더는 반즈의 말을 따를 가치가 있는지 고민하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 반즈가 목판을 주워서 야구방망이처럼 들어올린 순간, 청년들은 마음을 확실하게 굳혔다.

"네 경비견이 평생 붙어있지는 않을 거다, 로저스!" 청년들 중 하나가 도망치기 전에 소리를 질렀다.

스티브가 언급되자 샘은 뻣뻣하게 굳은 상태로 반즈가 골목 한쪽의 쓰레기통을 향해 다가가는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그곳에서는 작은 인영이 자세를 바로 하기 위해 몸을 허우적거리고 있었다.

"이번엔 그녀석들이 무슨 짓을 한 거야?" 반즈가 스티브를 부축하면서 조용하게 물었다.

스티브 로저스는  _작게_  태어났다. 물론, 샘도 알고 있었다. 역사책에서 그 사실을 배웠고, 스티브가 혈청 덕분에 거의 1피트가 커졌다는 사실도 알고 있었다.

하지만 70년이 지나 최고의 친구 중 하나가 될 남자의  _왜소한 모습_ 에 대해 샘은 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. 스티브의 팔은 샘이 한손으로도 넉넉하게 쥘 수 있을 만큼 가늘었고, 가슴팍은 가냘팠으며, 누덕누덕하고 빛바랜 셔츠 아래에서도 갈빗대가 보였다. 그나마 낯익은 부분은 강렬한 눈빛이었는데, 샘이 지켜봐온 그 불꽃은 스티브가 쉴 틈 없이 타격을 입으면서 몇 년 사이에 약해져 있었다. 그리고 얼굴에서도 마찬가지로 훗날의 강인하고 각진 턱선이 엿보였다.

"아일랜드계 가족이 새로 이사를 왔어." 스티브의 목소리는 호흡과 사투를 벌이느라 소리가 약한데도 친숙하게 들렸다. 예전에 스티브가 들려준 이야기로는—브루클린 억양을 줄이는 게 좋겠다는 상원 의원의 말에 합창단 소녀들이 그를 도와주었다고 했다. 샘은 아직까지도 그 이야기로 스티브를 놀리는 것을 좋아했다. 하지만 스티브의 목소리로 브루클린 억양을 듣는 것은... 이상야릇했다. 샘은 스티브의 억양이 얼마나 심했는지 알지 못했지만, 이제는 직접 들을 수 있었다. 스티브는 자신을 지켜보는 사람들의 존재를 알지 못한 채 이어서 말했다. "리키와 마크가 그 가족을 괴롭히고 있었어."

"스티브, 젠장,  _너도 아일랜드계야_." 낮게 말한 반즈가 골목길 어귀를 힐끔거렸다. "그 녀석들이 알게되면 상황이 더 안좋아진다고."

"내가 그걸 모를 것 같아?" 스티브가 으르렁거리듯이 말했고, 분노가 서린 그 눈빛에 샘은 깜짝 놀랐다. "난 가만히 지켜만 보지 않을 거야, 벅!"

"나도 알아!" 버키가 말했다. "하지만 조금이라도 오래 살아보려도 노력할 수는 있잖아!"

"무슨 소용이야?" 스티브가 물었다. "의사는 내가 서른 즈음에 죽을 거라는데."

샘은 처음 듣는 이야기였다. 나타샤가 부드럽게 내쉬는 한숨으로 추측해보건대, 그 사실을 몰랐던 건 나타샤도 마찬가지인 듯했다.

스티브는 굳이 많은 것을 공유하려고 하지 않았다. 그들이 친구라도 해도 말이다.

"알아. 존스 신부님께 종부성사(1)를 배웠거든." 반즈가 웃음기 없이 빙그레 미소를 지으면서 말했다. "차마 내가 유대인이라는 말은 못하겠더라."

"알고 계신 줄 알았는데." 스티브가 성큼성큼 골목길을 빠져나가며 말했다. 반즈는 눈동자를 굴리다가 스티브의 뒤를 쫓았다.

"중요한 건 그게 아냐." 반즈가 말했다. "요점은 말이지, 난 과학을 믿어. 언젠가 과학이 널 낫게 해줄 거야." 반즈는 스티브의 어깨에 팔죽지를 가볍게 부딪혔다.

 _아무것도 몰랐으면서._  샘이 생각했다.

"난 잘 모르겠어, 벅." 스티브가 말했다. "그게 가능할까."

"글쎄, 적어도 맞서 싸울 수 있을만큼은 건강해질 거야." 반즈가 대답했다.

스티브는 걸음을 멈추고 반즈를 바라보았다. 반즈도 차분한 얼굴로 스티브를 마주보았다.

"너 없이 내가 뭘 할 수 있을지 모르겠어, 벅." 스티브는 도무지 믿지 않을 수가 없는 진심어린 태도로 말했다.

"내가 없었으면 아마 스물 하나는 고사하고 열 다섯 살까지도 못 살았겠지." 반즈의 농담에는 깊은 걱정이 깔려 있었다.

스티브는 시선을 돌렸다. "엄마가 보고싶어."

"그 마음 이해해." 반즈가 말했다.

"그래도 엄마는 아빠랑 같이 있잖아."

반즈는 고통스러운 얼굴을 했다. "스티브, 아주머니는 널 사랑하셨어."

"나도 알아." 쓰레기를 걷어차면서 중얼거린 스티브가 반즈를 올려다보았다. "그냥 엄마가 보고싶어서 그래."

반즈는 고개를 한번 끄덕였다가 갑자기 몇 발자국 떨어져있는 거리로 향했다. "집으로 가기 전에 어디 들렀다 갈까?"

"데이트 없어?" 스티브가 물었다. 샘은 친구의 목소리에서 질투심같은 것을 들었다고 맹세할 수 있었다.

"없어." 느릿하게 대답한 반즈의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. "하지만 오늘밤에는 다저스(2)의 경기가 있지."

스티브의 얼굴이 밝아졌고, 다시 샘솟는 힘으로 두 사람은 쏜살같이 달려나갔다.

"달리는 건 예상 못했는데!" 두 젊은이의 뒤를 쫓아가면서 스타크가 소리를 질렀다. 다행스럽게도 스티브의 천식 때문에 두 사람은 천천히 가야했고, 그래서 어렵지 않게 따라잡을 수 있었다. 샘은 문득 스티브와의 정신나간 경주가 좀 고맙다는 생각이 들었다.

반즈와 스티브는 한 여자가 우아한 드레스를 입은 채 벽에 기대고 있는 거리를 걸어갔다. 그 여자의 모습은 마치 누군가를 기다리고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

반즈와 스티브는 눈빛을 교환한 뒤 속도를 줄여서 천천히 걸음을 옮겼다.

"아가씨처럼 사랑스러운 분이 이런 곳에서 무얼 하고 계시죠?" 반즈가 흥겹게 눈을 굴리며 느릿하게 말했다.

여자가 뒤를 돌아본 순간, 샘은 그녀가 남자라는 사실을 깨달았다. 그 여자, 아니 그 남자는 블러셔와 립스틱, 그리고 아이라이너를 이용해 화장을 한 모습이었다.

"이런, 누군가 했더니 버키 반즈잖아." 남자는 부드럽고 높은 목소리로 말한 후, 아래를 살짝 내려다보았다. "그리고 쪼끄만 스티브 로저스도 있네."

스티브가 다정한 미소를 지어보였다. "안녕, 파리스."

반즈는 밝은 미소가 떠오른 얼굴로 파리스를 향해 눈을 찡긋했다.

"난 집으로 가는 길이야." 파리스가 말했다. "제리 때문에 다시 바지로 갈아입어야 하거든." 파리스는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"그런 머저리가 형제라니." 스티브가 말했다. "저기 말이야, 언제든지 여기 와서 살아도 돼."

파리스는 미소를 지었다. "글쎄, 그러면 불런 전투에 대한 연구는 못하게 되겠지?"

스티브와 반즈가 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 파리스는 갑자기 심각하게 고개를 끄덕이더니 작게 접은 종이를 건넸다. 

"너희도 조심해." 그렇게 말한 파리스는 똑바로 서서 스티브와 반즈의 앞을 지나 두 사람이 걸어왔던 길로 향했다.

"젠장." 반즈가 말했다.

"이번 달만 해도 벌써 세 번째야." 스티브가 중얼거렸다. "이러다 곧 잡히겠어."

"그런 일이 없도록 우리가 막아야지." 반즈가 스티브의 어깨를 툭 치면서 말했다. "서두르자."

두 사람은 등 뒤로 혼란스러워 하는 영웅들을 줄줄이 이끌고 또다시 좁은 골목길을 빠져나갔다. 스티브와 반즈는 몇 개의 거리를 더 걸어가 다른 곳과 별 다를 바 없어보이는 한 거리에 도착했다. 그 거리에는 작은 가판대와 피곤해 보이는 사람들, 그리고 놀고 있는 아이들이 있었다. 하지만 두 사람은 걷는 속도를 줄인 채 허리를 곧게—스티브는 가능한 만큼만—폈다.

"맞아." 반즈가 말했다. "내가 오늘 배운 내용 들어볼래?"

"좋아." 스티브가 말했다.

"배경은 남북 전쟁 때야." 버키가 말했다. "1861년 7월에 벌어진 전투지."

"우와." 스티브는 조소가 새어나오는 어조로 말했다. "남북 전쟁 때 전투가 있었어? 난 상상도 못했네."

반즈는 두 눈이 뻐근하지 않을까 싶을 정도로 사납게 눈알을 굴렸다. 샘은 스티브의 빈정거림에 낄낄거리며 웃었고, 다른 동료들도 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"이 자식이." 반즈가 숨죽인 목소리로 중얼거렸다. "그래." 반즈는 목소리를 높였다. "맥도웰이라는 사람이 남부 연합과 싸우기 위해 워싱턴에서 남쪽으로 진군했어. 진군은 이틀 동안 계속되었지."

"그 전투가 뭐라고?" 반즈의 말을 받으며 스티브가 물었다.

"불런 전투야." 반즈가 대답했다. 나타샤는 샘이 화들짝 놀랄 만큼 세게 팔꿈치로 찔렀고, 샘은 나타샤의 시선을 쫓아 몇몇 사람들이 스티브와 반즈의 대화를 엿듣다가 그림자 속으로 들어가 귓속말을 주고받는 모습을 목격했다.

"불런?" 스티브가 눈썹을 치켜올리며 물었다.

"뭐하는 거지?" 스타크가 물었다. "저런 건 역사책에서 못봤는데."

반즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "그래. 왜 그런 이름인지는 묻지 마. 바보같은 이름이라니까."

두 사람은 한 남자가 느긋하게 벽에 기대어 서있는 건물에 도착했다.

"전쟁 얘기를 하는 거냐?" 남자가 물었다.

"불런이야." 반즈가 대답했다. 남자는 한숨을 쉬고 분통을 터뜨렸다.

"또?" 남자가 말했다. "이번 달에만 세 번째로군."

"내가 했던 말인데." 스티브가 중얼거렸다. 반즈는 콧방귀를 뀌더니 남자에게 구겨진 종이를 내밀었고, 남자는 내용을 살펴보지도 않고 종이를 가져갔다.

남자는 벽에 기대고 있던 몸을 일으켰다. "경고해줘서 고맙다."

"천만에, 프랭크." 스티브가 말했다. "게이 바를 옮기고 싶겠지만—이렇게 단속이 잦으면 경찰 눈에 띄일지도 몰라."

프랭크는 손을 흔들며 스티브의 말을 일축했다. "파리스에게 고맙다고 전해줘."

프랭크가 등을 기대고 있던 건물로 들어가면서, 스티브는 능글맞게 웃는 버키를 곁눈질했다.

“반즈와 스티브가 게이 바 단속을 경고해줬다고?" 클린트가 웃음을 삼키면서 물었다.

"스티브가 말해주지 않은 게 한둘이 아니잖아." 샘은 그렇게 말하고서 두 사람을 따라 건물 안으로 들어가려고 했다. 하지만 그 순간, 주위를 둘러싼 모든 것이 또다시 어두워졌다.

==========================================================================================

그들이 도착한 실험실은 마치 공포 영화에서 바로 튀어나온 것처럼 보였다. 어두운 콘크리트 벽에는 기묘하고 당황스러운 얼룩이 져 있었고, 노란색 백열 전구는 가끔씩 그 빛이 흐려졌다. 선반과 철제 카트 위에는 섬뜩한 의료 장비가 너저분하게 놓여 있었는데, 청결해보이는 것은 단 하나도 없었다.

그 순간 샘은 팔과 가슴, 다리, 그리고 머리에서 통증을 느끼기 시작했다. 각각의 부위가 무지근한 통증으로 꿈틀거렸고, 샘은 인상을 찡그렸다.

"시발." 스콧의 중얼거림이 들려왔다.

"지옥에나 떨어져라." 뒤에서 반즈가 침을 뱉었다.

샘이 뒤를 돌아보자, 사지가 약 80도씩 벌려진 채로 왼팔의 그루터기까지 묶인 반즈가 탁자 위에 붙어있었다. 그 몰골은 처참했다. 두 눈에는 핏발이 섰고, 눈 밑의 그림자는 짙어서 마치 멍이 든 모양새였다. 잘린 왼팔에는 붕대가 감겨져 있었지만, 부착되기만 기다리면서 어딘가에 놓여있을 메탈암은 보이지 않았다. 샘은 반즈에게서 오물 냄새와 체취를 맡을 수 있었다. 다만 이런 곳에 있으면서도 상처는 감염되지 않은 듯했다. 반즈는 약하게 떨고 있었는데, 샘은 어렴풋이—움직임에 따라 금속 구속구가 공명하는 것을 들을 수 있었다.

"반즈에게 무슨 일이 있었던 거죠?" 완다가 물었다.

"적어도 4일 동안 한숨도 자지 못한 거야." 나타샤가 속삭였다. 그녀의 시선은 반즈의 몸을 꿰뚫으며 부상을 하나하나 분류하고 있었다. "하이드라가 반즈를 무너뜨리려 하고 있어."

"이봐, 반즈." 샘이 조금씩 다가가며 말했다. 반즈는 상반신에 아무것도 걸치지 않았는데, 전쟁으로 얻은 근육의 선명함은 모두 사라져 있었고, 갈비뼈를 하나하나 확인할 수 있을만큼 여윈 모습이었다. 뺨은 움푹 패여서 샘이 해골이라고 부를 만한 상태에 가까워지고 있었다. 머리카락은 구불구불하게 자라서 귀를 덮고 있었는데, 샘은 그 길이로 반즈가 붙잡힌지 3개월이 지났다고 판단했다.

반즈는 눈을 감았지만, 구속구에서 흘러나오는 전기로 인해 숨을 헐떡이면서 다시 깨어났다. 샘은 몸을 움츠렸는데, 반즈의 몸에 공명해 혈관에서 치칙거리는 소리가 났기 때문이다.

"반즈의 고통을 어떻게 막지?" 클린트가 중얼거렸다.

"자신이 반즈가 아니라는 걸 기억해봐." 나타샤가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 그녀는 그 고통에 아무런 영향도 받지 않는 듯했다. "그걸 계속 생각하는 거야."

이번에는 샘도 시도해볼 요량이었다. 하이드라에게 고문을 당하는 것은 샘에게 자신의 팔을 자르는 것 이상으로 원치 않는 일이었다.

"집에 가고 싶어." 반즈가 말했다. 샘은 반즈—버키가 누구에게 말하고 있는지, 대화를 들을 수는 있는지 아무것도 알 수 없었다. 그들의 등 뒤로 문이 열렸고, 샘이 뒤를 돌아 누구인지 확인하기도 전에 목소리가 들려왔다.

"그렇게 될 걸세, 반즈." 한 남자가 말했다. 네모난 안경을 쓰고 수염을 기른 그 남자는 키가 크고 마른 체형이었다. 또한 어깨에 붙어있는 하이드라의 휘장을 제외하면 전체적으로 새까맣게 차려입은 모습이었다. "지금까지 몇 달째 버티고 있는데, 우리 얘기를 들어볼 생각은 없나?"

버키는 눈을 부릅뜨고 지옥에나 떨어지라는 말을 되풀이했다.

남자는 못마땅한 기색이었다. "우리가 원하는 대답은 아니로군."

"네 놈이 얻을 수 있는 대답은 이것뿐이다." 버키가 조롱했다.

남자는 얇고 핏기없는 입술을 소름끼치게 비죽이며 웃었다. "그렇게 생각한단 말이지."

남자는 그렇게 말하면서 넓은 원을 그리며 걷다가 버키의 뒤에서 멈춰 섰다. 샘은 파도처럼 덮쳐오는 공포에 버키가 긴장하는 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 버키는 더이상 그 남자를 볼 수 없었는데, 그것은 결코 좋은 일이 아니었다.

남자는 가까이 몸을 기울였고, 그의 얼굴에는 정말로 소름끼치는 미소가 떠올랐다. "병사여, 자네에겐 싸울 이유가 없네."

버키는 곧바로 누런 이빨을 드러내며 미친 듯이 웃었다. "그건 네놈 생각이고."

"아니, 내가 알고 있는 사실이지." 남자가 정정했다. "자네는 머지않아 하이드라를 위해 싸우게 될 걸세."

버키는 소리 내어 웃었다. "그럴 일은 절대 없어."

"오?"

버키는 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 샘은 그에게서 투지가 타오르는 눈빛을 볼 수 있었다. 버키의 근육은 줄어들기 시작했고, 팔은 하나뿐이었으며, 수면 부족으로 몸이 약한 상태였다. 심지어 노란 불빛 아래에서도 마치 좀비처럼 보이는 모습이었다.

버키는 그럴싸하게 탈출할 수 있는 유일한 방법이 누군가 구하러 와주거나 죽음 뿐이라는 것을 아주 잘 알고 있었다.

아무도 오지 않았어. 샘이 생각했다. 버키가 살아있다는 걸 아는 사람도 아무도 없었다.

"자네가 말하는 건 그 대담하고 절박한 탈출 얘기인가?" 남자가 질린 듯한 목소리로 물었다. "자네를 구하러 올 사람은 아무도 없네, 병장. 자네의 캡틴은 죽었어."

버키가 얼어붙었다. 그리고 샘은 옆에서 나타샤가 "이런." 하고 작게 탄식하는 것을 들었다.

남자는 이제 고소하다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. "아, 그래, 내가 잊고 있었군. 자네는 소식을 듣지 못했겠어. 2주 전, 캡틴 아메리카가 비행기를 몰고 북극에 추락했다네. 캡틴 아메리카는 죽었어, 병장. 자네를 찾을 유일한 사람이 모든 것을 놓고 죽었단 말일세. 이제 자네를 구하러 올 사람은 아무도 없어."

"거짓말이야." 버키가 꺽꺽거리면서 말했다. 힘없이 몸부림치기 시작한 그의 두 눈에는 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. "거짓말이야!" 버키가 울부짖었다.

"거짓말이 아닐세." 남자는 오려낸 신문 기사를 주머니에서 꺼내 버키에게 보여주었다.

캡틴 아메리카가 비행기 추락으로 사망, 그런 내용이었다. 기사에는 샘이 알고 있는, 아주 크고 튼튼한 스티브의 사진이 실려있었다. 사진 속의 스티브는 심각한 얼굴을 하고 있었는데, 샘은 불현듯 캡틴 아메리카가 스티브를 얼마나 바꿔놓았는지에 대해 충격을 받았다. 신체적인 것뿐만이 아니라 정신적으로도 그랬다. 스티브는 아직도, 어떤 면에서는 스스로를 열정과 투지가 가득한 깡마른 브루클린 소년이라고 생각했다. 그리고 캡틴 아메리카가 등장했을 때... 스티브는 체념한 것처럼 보였다. 그 열정의 일부가 사라진 것이다.

 _스티브_ 의 일부가 죽은 것이다.

그리고 버키는 그 사실을 눈치챘다.  _"나의 스티브가 보고 싶어."_ 눈 덮인 알프스에서 버키는 그렇게 말했다. 눈 속에서 피를 흘리는 와중에도, 환청이 들린다고 생각하면서도, 살아남을 가망이 없는 순간에도 버키는 그 작은 조각을 기억했다. 버키는 스티브가 본래 어떤 사람이었는지를 기억했고, 스티브는 프로파간다와 의무에 파묻혔다. 캡틴 아메리카는 축복인 만큼 저주이기도 했다.

샘은 그 사실을 깨닫고 기뻐했지만, 그것을 드러내기에는 적절한 시기가 아니었다. 그 대신, 샘은 신문 기사에서 시선을 떼고 버키를 바라보았다. 그리고 그 광경은 신문 기사보다 더 심각했다.

버키의 반응은 비통했다. 안색이 창백해진 버키는 기사를 반복해서 읽다보면 내용이 바뀌기라도 할 것처럼 단어 하나하나를 신중하게 읽었다. 샘은 아픔을 느꼈다.

"아니야." 버키가 갈라진 목소리로 조용하게 말했다. 하지만 샘은 버키의 얼굴에 번지고있는 경악심과 목소리에 담긴 공포를 느낄 수 있었다. "아니야,  _아니야_ , 스티브!"

버키는 뺨 위로 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 마지막으로 남은 힘을 이용해 몸부림을 치기 시작했다. "거짓말 마!" 버키가 악을 썼다. "네가 꾸며낸 거겠지! 스티브는 _죽지_ 않았어!"

"캡틴 아메리카가 정말 자네 없이도 오래 갈 것이라 생각했나?" 남자가 물었다. "두 사람의 이야기를 들었네. 고향에서나 전장에서나 자네가 캡틴을 돌봤다지. 코만도즈, SSR... 그들은 캡틴 아메리카의 가족이 아니야. 캡틴의 가족은 바로 자네지. 자네의 가족이 캡틴인 것처럼. 안그런가?"

"스티브는 죽지 않았어." 버키가 중얼거렸다. 트고 각질이 일어난 그의 입술은 감정의 폭발로 찢어져서 피가 살짝 흘러나오고 있었다.

"아니, 죽었네." 남자가 장담했다.

남자가 버키의 고통을 비웃는 동안, 버키는 계속해서 무너져 내리고 있었다. 이따금 남자는 버튼을 눌러서 눈물과 고통으로 엉망이 된 버키가 횡설수설할 때까지 충격을 가하기도 했다. 그러고는 버키를 구속구에 매달아놓은 채 아주 경쾌하게 "다시 돌아오도록 하지!" 라고 외치면서 자리를 떠났다.

"아니, 아니야, 아니야, 아니야, 아니야." 버키는 남자가 떠난 것도 눈치채지 못한 듯 계속해서 되뇌었다. 침 한줄기가 아랫 입술에서 턱까지 흘러내렸고, 눈빛은 거칠었다.

"이봐." 샘이 말했다. "강해져야 해."

"스티브가 죽었을 리 없어." 버키가 중얼거렸다.

샘은 스타크가 모호한 표정으로 버키에게 다가가는 것을 보았다.

"어쩌면 계략일지도 몰라." 샘이 말했다. "생각해 봐. 그놈들은 널 무너뜨리려 하고 있어."

버키의 머리가 축 늘어졌다. "스티브는 그러고도 남을 놈이야." 버키가 말했다. "스티브는... 스티브는 빌어먹을 비행기를 어떻게 모는지 몰라. 하지만 마땅히 해야할 일이라면 어떻게든 하겠지."

샘은 그 말을 부정할 수 없었다.

"그놈들은 널 무너뜨리려 하고 있어." 샘이 다시 한 번 말했다. "이대로 무너지면 안 돼."

버키가 고개를 들었다. 샘은 다른 사람의 얼굴에서 그런 슬픔, 그런 황량함을 본 적이 없었다. 그같은 표정을 다시 보게 될 것이라는 생각도 들지 않았다. "하지만 스티브가 죽었잖아."

버키가 포기했다. 샘은 그 사실을 깨달은 사람이 자신만이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었다. 누군지 모를 그 남자가 버키에게서 삶의 이유를 빼았아간 것이다.

"뭐, 안 돼, 반즈." 스타크가 말했다. 놀란 샘이 스타크를 쳐다보니, 스타크도 자기 자신에게 놀란 것처럼 보였다. "이봐, 넌 개 같은 짓거리를 아주 많이도 저질렀지만, 그래도 꾸물대지 말고 뭐라도 해야할 것 아냐."

"뭘 해야 하는데?" 버키가 물었다. "탈출 시도는 진작에 해봤어. 세 번이나 탈출해서 한 번은 가까운 도시의 외곽 지역까지 갔지. 그런데 놈들은 계속해서 날 찾아냈어. 분명 내 몸에 추적 장치를 심은 거야."

스타크는 주위를 둘러보았고, 샘은 버키에게서 더 많은 대화를 이끌어내기 위해 노력했다. "네가 포기하는 건 스티브도 원하지 않을 거야." 샘이 말했다.

버키는 건조하게 억지 웃음을 지었다. "난 스티브가 아니야." 버키가 말했다. "스티브는 나보다 좋은 사람이지. 항상 그랬고, 앞으로도 그럴 거야."

"모든 사람이 성인군자가 되는 건 불가능해." 샘이 반박했다. "하지만 그렇다고 해서 그게 네가 선량하고 강한 사람이 아니라는 뜻은 아니야."

"하지만 난 아니야." 버키가 암울한 표정으로 속삭였다. "놈들이 곧 날 무너뜨리려고 할텐데, 난 그걸 어떻게 막아야할지 모르겠어."

샘과 스타크, 그리고 나타샤가 무언가 해결책을 제시하기도 전에—샘은 두 사람이 고민하고, 주위를 둘러보고, 상황을 타개할 방법을 찾기 위해 애쓰는 모습을 보았다—또다시 문이 열리고 클린트가 외쳤다. "온다."

이전에 들어왔던 그 남자는 이번에 경비병 세 명과 키가 작고 흰 가운을 입은 일본인 의사를 데리고 들어왔다. 빛 속에서 의사의 금속테 안경이 반짝거렸다.

의사는 버키를 살펴보았고, 샘은 의사의 두 눈에서 탐욕을 볼 수 있었다. "丸太はこれですか?"

"はい." 남자가 대답하고는 버키를 바라보았다. "여기 사토 박사는 관동군의 방역급수대에서 복무했네. 자네를 설득하기 위해서 왔지."

"그게 뭔데?" 스콧이 물었다.

"731 부대." 클린트가 창백한 얼굴로 대답했다. "2차 세계대전 당시 일본군의 연구 기관이야. 인체 실험—생체 해부, 세균전... 기본적으로 제네바 협약(3)에 금지된 모든 걸 자행했지."

"젠장." 샘이 중얼거렸다. 그 동안 남자는 세 명의 경비병을 데리고 문 근처에 있는 의자에 앉았다. 샘은 자신이 버키가 아니라 샘 윌슨이라는 사실을 정말, 정말이지 열심히 생각했고, 그 생각이 아무리 아득해도 결국 통증이 사라지자 기뻐했다. 샘이 다시 초점을 맞춘 순간, 의사는 버키가 등을 대고 똑바로 누울 때까지 뒤로 젖히다가 손짓으로 경비병을 불렀다. 경비병은 상자를 하나 들고있었는데, 의사는 그것을 카트 위에 올렸다.

"반드시 확인해봐야 합니다." 의사는 기분 좋게 웃으며 강한 억양으로 말했다. "이 안에 졸라의 비밀이 있어요."

"뭐하는 거야?" 사토 박사가 칼을 들자 버키가 대답을 요구했다.

사토 박사가 졸라의 비밀을 확인하기 위해 버키의 몸을 가르기 시작하면서 샘은 고개를 돌려야했다. 버키의 비명은 아주, 아주 컸고, 샘은 이것이 시작에 불과하다는 것을 깨달았다...

그 광경은 뒤틀린 사진처럼 주위에서부터 점차 희미해져갔다. 샘은 실험실 내에 누군가가, 어두운 인영이 들어오는 것을 봤다고 생각했다. 또다른 경비병일까? 그게 누구든지 간에, 그 인물은 아무 말도 하지 않고 상황을 지켜보기만 보면서 가만히 서 있을 뿐이었다.

버키 반즈에게 도움의 손길은 오지 않았다.

그리고 모든 게 새카맣게 변했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 세례를 받고 의사 능력이 있는 신자가 병이나 노쇠로 죽을 위험에 놓였을 때 받는 성사 / (2) 1957년까지 다저스의 연고지는 브루클린이었다. / (3) 부상자, 병자, 포로, 피억류자 등 전쟁 희생자를 보호하기 위한 조약 / (작가노트) Bull은 1920년대에 경찰을 의미했던 은어


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 버키의 기억 속으로 더욱 깊이 들어감에 따라 두 슈퍼 솔저에 대한 몇 가지 의문이 해결되기 시작한다.

샘이 눈을 깜빡이자 바로 앞에 스티브의 얼굴이 있었다.

그러니까, 스티브와 버키가 있었다. 그 두 사람은 어느 숲 속의 통나무 위에 앉아 있었다. 쌀쌀한 미풍이 불면서 주위를 둘러싼 소나무들이 바스락거렸고, 주변에 흐트러진 솔잎이 스티브와 버키가 어느 방향에서 왔는지를—아무래도 북동쪽—알려주었다. 그 외에는 알 수 있는 게 없었지만, 샘은 하울링 코만도즈가 야영지를 세웠거나 전초기지가 있을 것이라고 추측했다. 이곳이 어느 나라인지는 알 수 없었는데, 샘에게는 중동의 모래 사막이 더 익숙했고, 바로 위치를 파악할 수 있을 만큼 유럽의 숲 속에서 오랫동안 머무른 적도 없었다.

스티브와 버키 모두 정도의 차이는 있지만 역사책 속의 사진과 똑같은 차림새를 하고 있었다. 다만 스티브가 입고 있는 옷은 캡틴 아메리카의 복장이 아니었다. 작년에 스티브가 해준 말에 따르면, 얼마나 대단한 사람이건 간에 가끔은 복장에서 벗어나 사람들과 어울리는 게 더 낫다고 한다. 그 뿐만 아니라 스티브가 피로한 눈빛으로 덧붙이길, 두 벌뿐이던 유니폼이 시간이 지나면서 악취가 심해졌다고 했다. 아무튼 전투복을 입은 두 사람은 스티브가 들고 있는 물건을 쳐다보고 있었다. 버키는 표정을 감추기 위해 애를 쓰고 있는 듯했지만, 기분이 아주 좋아보이는 얼굴이었다.

"이게 뭐야?" 스티브가 경계하며 물었다. 샘이 주의를 기울여보니 브루클린 억양이 거의 사라진 대신, 스티브가 완전히 캡틴 아메리카 모드일 때 사용하는 위엄있는 억양이 서려 있었다.

샘은 버키에게서 뿜어져 나오는 익살맞은 성미를 느낄 수 있었다. "초콜릿이야." 버키가 말했다. "너도 전에 먹어봤잖아."

마찬가지로, 버키에게서도 억양이 사라져 있었다. 분명 스티브를 혼자 내버려둘 수 없었던 것이리라. 맙소사, 이 시점의 버키는 포로로 붙잡혀서 실험을 당한 상태였다. 캡틴이 구출한 병사가 샘이었다면 고향으로 돌아갔을테지만 (정신 건강이 위태롭지만 않다면 샘은 인정하기를 두려워하지 않았다) 버키는 다시 전쟁터로 돌아가  _스티브_ 를 돕기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그것이 말투가 바뀌는 것을 의미할지라도 말이다.

지금 이 순간, 샘은 어째서 버키가 스티브에게 있어서 가장 소중한 친구인지를 알 수 있었다. 스티브는 말 그대로 정의의 화신일지 모르지만, 버키는 악인과 거리가 먼 환상적인 친구였다. 샘이 자라면서 항상 원했던, 이야기 속에서 나오는 그런 친구였다.

"그래, 네가 도둑질을 했을 때." 샘이 다시 눈앞의 상황으로 돌아온 순간, 스티브는 그렇게 말하면서 손에 들고 있는 까만 덩어리를 쳐다보았다. "안심해도 되겠지?"

버키는 상어처럼 미소지었다. "안심해도 되고말고."

조심스럽게 한 입 베어먹은 스티브는 경악으로 얼굴을 일그러뜨리고 새까만 덩어리를 뱉어냈다. 버키는 웃음보가 터져서 하마터면 통나무 위에서 굴러떨어질 뻔했다.

"이 자식이!" 스티브가 소리를 질렀고, 버키는 200파운드의 슈퍼 솔저가 자신을 땅바닥으로 넘어뜨리려 하고 있음을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 두 사람은 허우적허우적 솔잎과 작은 돌멩이를 걷어차며 실랑이를 벌였다. 샘은 스티브가 버키를 해치지 않기 위해 자제하고 있다고, 최선을 다하고 있다고 말할 수 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그 두 사람은 즐거워 보였다.

"이거 참 소름끼칠 정도로 사랑스럽네." 스타크가 말했다. "반즈가 개구쟁이였다니. 누가 알았겠어."

"이건 뭘까?" 스티브의 손에서 땅으로 떨어진 "초콜릿" 옆에 클린트가 쭈그리고 앉으며 물었다.

누가 대답하기도 전에—혹은 대답하려고 하기도 전에, 저 까만 덩어리의 정체를 아는 사람이 있을지 샘은 확신이 서지 않았다—스티브와 버키가 서로에게서 떨어졌다.

"좋아, 아니, 하지만 진지하게 얘기해보자." 스티브가 무릎을 꿇고 앉으며 말했다. "대체 뭐였어?"

"진짜 초콜릿이야." 조금 숨이 가빠진 버키가 말했다.

스티브는 고개를 저었다. "초콜릿은 나도 예전에 먹어봤—"

"그래, 내 덕분이었지." 버키가 싱긋 웃으며 말을 잘랐고, 스티브는 버키의 어깨를 주먹으로 약하게 때렸다.

"저건 초콜릿이 아니야." 스티브가 문제의 초콜릿을 격렬하게 손가락질하며 결론지었다.

"진짜 초콜릿은 아니지." 버키가 점잔을 빼며 동의했다. "저건 D 레이션(1)이야."

"그게 뭔데?" 스콧이 물었다.

한편, 스티브의 얼굴은 밝아졌다. "나도 들어 본 적 있어. 그런데 왜 삶은 감자 같은 맛이 나는 거지?"

"날 보지는 말고." 버키가 말했다. "내 생각에는, 좋은 게 잔뜩 들어가서 맛이 없는 게 아닐까."

"그거 말 되네." 그렇게 말한 스티브는 계속 뒤를 돌아보는 버키를 곁눈질했다.

"저 두 사람 뭘 하려는 거지?" 스타크가 물었다. "키스?"

스티브와 버키가 키스를 하는 일은 없었지만, 서로를 바라보는 눈빛이 얼마나 강렬한지 키스를 했다고 해도 샘은 놀라지 않았을 것이다. 스티브는 자리에서 일어나 버키에게 손을 내밀었고, 버키는 그 손을 붙잡아서 몸을 똑바로 일으켜세웠다.

"내 말 들어봐." 버키가 바지에 묻은 먼지를 터는 동안 스티브가 조용하게 말했다. "넌 나랑 같이 갈 필요가 없어, 벅. 이건 전쟁이고, 넌 이미 고문을 당했잖아."

"와, 심각하네." 스콧이 말했다. 나직하게 찰싹 때리는 소리가 났고, 스콧은 숨을 죽인 목소리로 항의했다.

버키의 얼굴은 두려움으로 희미하게 경련했다. 그것을 본 사람은 아무도 없었지만, 스티브는 예외였다. 샘이 어렸을 때, 어떤 역사책이나 선생님도 버키가 졸라와 함께 있었던 시간에 대해서는 알려주지 않았다. 보통은 반즈가 아자노에서 포로로 붙잡혔고, 그 이후에 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 캡틴 아메리카와 합류했다는 사실만을 이야기했다.

D.C에서 있었던 일의 여파로 스티브가 샘에게 말을 꺼낸 적이 있었다.

아는 바가 없었던 샘은 가만히 듣기만 했는데, 스티브는 그것을 고맙게 생각하는 것 같았다. 스티브는 버키가 속내를 감추면서 싸움에 자신의 몸을 내던지던 악몽에 대해 이야기했다.

 _"버키는 강했어. 정말 강했지."_  스티브가 먼 곳을 바라보며 말했다.  _"항상 나보다 버키가 더 강하다고 생각했어."_

 _"대부분의 사람들은 동의하지 않을 거야."_  샘이 조용하게 말했다.

스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 샘은 스티브가 나직하게 말하고 나서야 자신이 잘못된 말을 했다고 생각했다.  _"영웅에게도 자극제가, 싸울 이유가 필요해. 내겐 버키가 그런 존재였는데, 버키도 그걸 알고 있었어."_

(물론, 그 직후 스티브가 아자노에서의 임무는 사실 승인되지 않았다고 덧붙이면서 그에 대한 많은 것들이 딱 맞아떨어졌다. 그때야말로 샘은 스티브가 정말 어려운 상황에 처했음을 깨달았다.)

다시 기억 속으로, 전쟁이 일어나고 있는 상황으로 돌아가면, 버키가 거의 평온한 표정으로 스티브를 올려다보았다. "난 아무데도 안 가." 버키가 말했다. "네가 가는 곳이라면 나도 가. 끝까지 함께 갈 거야, 스티브."

스티브는 고개를 끄덕이고 가볍게 기지개를 켰다. 그렇게 드러나는 피부를 향해 버키의 시선이 움직였고, 샘은 불편함을 느꼈다. 사적인 순간을 오락물처럼 보고있다는 점 때문이었다. 샘은 스타크가 조용히 숨을 죽여 웃는 것을 들었다. 스티브는 버키를 향해 미소를 보내고 야영지로 돌아가는 와중에도 그것을 인식하지 못하는 듯했다. 버키의 표정은 스티브의 주변에서 괜찮다는 듯이 행동할 때가 아니면 늙고 지쳐보일 때까지 가라앉았는데, 샘은 그 표정을 미래의 버키에게서 본 기억이 있었다.

윈터 솔저의 씨앗은 이때부터 이미 싹을 트고 있었던 것이다. 샘은 한기를 느꼈다.

"하지만 저건 보호를 위해서야." 나타샤가 귓속말을 건넸다. 샘이 나타샤를 내려다보니 그녀의 시선도 버키에게 고정되어 있었다.

샘이 힐끗 뒤를 돌아보자, 버키는 이제 슬픈 표정으로 초콜릿 쪽을 바라보고 있었다.

버키는 하이드라의 마수가 뻗치기 전부터 끔찍한 일들을 저질렀지만, 그 모두가 스티브를 위한 것이었다.

샘과 다를 바가 없었다. 좋은 사람들이 사랑하는 사람을 위해 악행을 저지른다. 오로지 스티브만을 바라보며.

버키는 좋은 사람이었다.

샘은 버키가 다시 좋은 사람으로 돌아갈 수 있을지 궁금했다.

그리고 어둠이 찾아왔다.

==========================================================================================

다음으로 도착한 곳은 다시 브루클린이었다. 바로 앞에서는 버키 반즈 어린이가 길을 걸어가고 있었는데, 샘이 그 얼굴을 살펴보니 이곳의 버키는 11살이나 12살 정도인 게 분명했다.

"음, 이건 예상 못했는데." 스타크가 말했다.

"반즈가 어린애야." 믿을 수가 없다는 듯 스콧이 말했다.

"카메라가 있으면 좋을텐데." 클린트가 중얼거렸다. "그 두 사람의 어린 시절 흑역사는 우리도 잘 모르잖아."

"스티브를 모르는 것도 아니고 과연 그런 걸 알고 싶어할까, 난 잘 모르겠는데." 나타샤가 눈을 굴리면서 말했다.

바로 그때, 피투성이 얼굴을 한 작은 소년이 버키 쪽으로 떠밀려지면서 버키가 걸음을 멈추었다. 그 옆에는 다른 세 명의 아이들이 서 있었고, 버키는 뻣뻣하게 굳었다.

"그냥 돈이나 내놔, 로저스." 아이들 중 하나가 조롱했다. 샘은 눈을 깜빡이다가 땅 위에 쓰러져있는 소년을 내려다보았다. 아니나 다를까, 버키의 또래로 보이는 금발 머리의 스티브 로저스가 흐르는 피 사이로 눈을 부릅뜨고 있었다.

"여기서 뭐하는 거야?" 버키가 큰 소리로 대답을 요구했다.

아이들 중 하나가 버키를 힐끗 쳐다보더니 무심하게 시선을 돌렸다. "별거 아냐. 이 등신이 돈을 안 내놓는 것뿐이지."

스티브가 마른 가슴 위에 주먹을 대고 방어적으로 꽉 부르쥐었다.

"저 녀석들 정말 점심값 때문에 사람을 두들겨 패는 거야?" 스타크가 물었다. "와, 로저스, 정말이지 고정관념을 죄다 날려버리는군 그래"

"입 다물어." 버키가 으르렁거리듯이 말하고는 몸을 날렸다.

싸움은 짧고, 피비린내 나고, 잔인했다. 버키는 그 가운데에서 가장 키가 큰 소년이었고, 몇 가지 움직임을 확실하게 알고 있었다. 스티브는 버키의 행동을 보자마자 가냘픈 팔로 몸을 일으키더니 새로운 활력과 꽉 다물려있던 주먹을 가지고 싸움판에 몸을 내던졌다.

놀라울 정도로 공격적인 두 사람과 마주하게 되자, 불량배들은 순식간에 흩어졌다.

어른들이 아이들 간의 싸움에 개의치 않고 그 주변을 돌아다니는 동안, 버키와 스티브는 숨을 헐떡거렸다.

"로저스 맞지?" 버키가 손을 내밀면서 물었다. 샘은 버키가 왼손을 내밀었다는 것에 주목했는데, 그렇게 함으로써 스티브가 오른손에 움켜쥐고 있는 돈을 놓지 않아도 되었기 때문이다.

스티브는 그 손을 조심스럽게 바라보았다. "내가 누군지 알아?"

버키는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "대충. 네 얘기는 들었어."

스티브는 망설이는 태도였다. "우리 가족에 대해서도 들었어? 우리가... 우리가 하프(2)라는 것도?" 스티브는 앞머리 사이로 버키를 응시했다. 아주 미숙하고 자신감 없는 표정이었는데, 샘은 스티브 로저스의 얼굴에서 그런 표정을 보는 것이 익숙치 않았다. 하프가 무엇인지는 몰라도 그것이 바로 스티브가 자주 두들겨 맞는 이유인 듯했다.

"난 그런 거 신경 안 써." 버키는 계속 손을 내민 채 참을성 있게 스티브를 바라보았다.

천천히, 스티브가 손을 뻗어서 버키와 악수를 나누고 머뭇머뭇 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네가 어떻게 생겼는지, 너네 가족이 어디에서 왔는지 난 신경 안 써." 버키가 손을 놓으면서 말했다 "그런 건 중요하지 않아. 중요한 건 그 떨거지들이 다시는 그딴 짓을 안한다는 거지. 안그래?"

"난—고마워." 스티브가 말했다. "넌 제임스지? 누가 새로 이사를 왔다고 들었는데."

"제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈야." 버키가 긍정했다. "그렇지만 버키라고 불러도 좋아."

"버키라고?" 스티브가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 입술을 실룩거리며 되물었다.

버키는 소리 내어 웃었다. "난 여동생이 3명 있는데, 우리 동네에는 제임스가 10명이나 더 있어. 어쩔 수 없잖아."

"동생이 있어?" 스티브가 부드럽게 물었다.

"응." 버키가 말했다.

스티브는 시선을 내리깔았다. "우리 아빠는 세계 대전 때 돌아가셨어. 그래서 난 엄마뿐이야."

"유감이야." 버키가 말했다. "그래도 뭔가 좋은 일을 위해서 돌아가신 거지?"

"내 생각에는 그래." 스티브는 그렇게 대답하고서 앞머리 밑으로 힐끔 시선을 던졌다. "넌 그게 대단하다고 생각해?"

스티브는 동의해주기를 간절히 바라는 듯했고, 버키는 대답하기를 망설이지 않았다.

"난 자기가 믿는 걸 위해서 싸우는 게 최선이라고 생각해." 버키가 말했다.

스티브는 피와 진흙이 엉겨 붙은 얼굴로 환하게 웃었다. "이 주변에서 넌 처음 봐, 버키."

버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. "인디애나에서 이사 온 지 얼마 안됐어." 버키가 말했다. "우리 엄마는 지금이 변화가 필요한 때라고 생각했거든. 넌 계속 여기서 살았어?"

스티브가 고개를 끄덕였다. "여기서 나고 자랐어."

"잘됐다." 버키가 발랄하게 말했다. "네가 여기 구경 좀 시켜줘!"

스티브는 어안이 벙벙한 표정이었다. "진심이야?"

"당연하지." 버키가 스티브의 어깨에 팔을 두르면서 말했다. "안 그래도 이 동네는 어떤 곳인가 알아보려던 참이었어. 너랑 나랑 부두로 내려가서 돈을 구할 수 있는지 알아보는 건 어때?"

스티브의 얼굴에 활짝 웃음이 번졌다. "정말?"

"그래." 자신이 걷고 있는 길을 바라보며 버키가 말했다. "재미있을 거야!"

샘은 달려나가는 두 소년을, 작고 비쩍 마른 금발 머리의 소년과 그 옆의 키가 크고 어두운 머리카락의 소년을 지켜보았다. 다른 사람들은 천천히 그 뒤를 따라갔다.

"여기서 어떻게 나갈지 좋은 생각들 있어?" 샘이 물었다.

"아니." 나타샤가 말했다. "완다?"

완다는 입술을 깨물었다. "여긴 버키의 정신세계니까, 우리는 아마 버키가 출구라고 생각하는 대상을 찾아야 할 거예요."

"그게 무슨 뜻이야?" 클린트가 물었다.

"전환하는 거예요." 완다가 자세하게 설명했다. “무언가... 사람마다 다른 무언가를 바꾸는 거죠. 그렇다면 근본적인 출구는 뭘까요?"

"문." 스콧이 대답했다.

"원형." 나타샤가 중얼거렸다.

그러나 완다는 스콧을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리는 버키의 근본적인 출구를 찾아야 해요."

"그러니까, 뭐야, 버키 본인한테 출구라고 생각하는 게 뭐냐고 물어봐야 하는 거야?" 샘이 물었다.

"그게 시작일 수도 있어요." 완다가 말했다.

앞에서는 스티브가 한 여성을 향해 소리를 질렀는데, 그 여자는 스티브 못지않게 가녀리고 똑같은 금발 머리와 다정한 푸른색 눈을 가지고 있었다. 그녀는 미소를 머금고서 품에 스티브를 감싸안았다. 스티브는 버키를 향해 열심히 손을 흔들었고, 버키는 어른의 시선에 수줍어하며 고갯짓과 작은 손짓으로 여자에게 인사를 건넸다.

"스티브의 어머니야." 샘이 말했다.

사라 로저스의 사진은 존재하지 않았기 때문에 샘은 이렇게 된 김에 그 모습을 실컷 보기로 했다. 눈가에 자리한 주름부터 누렇게 변해가는 간호사복의 얼룩까지 샘은 사라의 모든 것을 꼼꼼하게 기억했다. 사라는 버키가 하는 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 스티브가 맡기는 돈을 받아들었다.

샘은 이 세상에 가장 위대한 영웅을 선물한 여자를 보고 있었다.

그리고 이곳에는 어리고 병약한 스티브가 있었는데, 샘은 그토록 생기가 넘치는 사람을 본 적이 없었다. 스티브는 버키의 말에 환하게 웃었고, 사라는 따뜻하고 애정이 담긴 시선으로 스티브를 바라보며 미소를 지었다.

21세기의 스티브 로저스는 때때로 길을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 물론 샘도 그 사실을 알고는 있었지만, 그가 할 수 있는 일은 거의 없었다. 지금 현재, 버키 반즈의 기억 속에서, 샘은 소속감을 느끼는 스티브 로저스의 모습을 보았고, 그것은 아름다운 광경이었다.

맙소사, 스티브가 그토록 슬퍼하던 게 당연했다. 어디에도 발붙이지 못하던 게 당연했다.

설령 버키의 영혼이 산산이 부서졌다고 하더라도 다시 되찾기를 바라던 건 놀라운 일이 아니었다.

샘은 곁눈질로 그림자가 움직이는 걸 본 것 같다고 생각했다. 그러나 고개를 돌렸을 때, 그곳에는 아무것도 없었다.

==========================================================================================

갑자기 장면이 전환되자, 샘은 주위를 둘러보았다. 이번 장소는 아무래도 사람이 들어갈 수 있을 만큼 넓은 관이 있는, 아주 커다란 공간인 모양이었다. 그리고 그 한가운데에 놓여 있는 의자를 본 순간, 샘의 가슴이 철렁 내려앉았다. 그것은 스티브와 함께 회수한 하이드라의 자료에서 봤던 것들, 윈터 솔저의 제어에 관해 설명하던 것들의 한 종류로 보였다.

실내에 아무도 없는 것은 아니었다. 코트를 입은 남자들이 부산하게 움직이고 있었고, 문 앞에서는 경비병 몇 명이 무표정하고 무신경하게 서 있었다.

"1988년이야." 나타샤의 목소리가 기이하게 울려 퍼졌다. 나타샤는 어깨너머로 한 과학자가 들고 있는 파일을 읽고 있었는데, 어둑한 불빛 아래에서 그녀의 붉은 머리카락은 여느 때보다 더 어둡게 보였다.

"여기서 어떻게 빠져나가지?" 클린트가 낮은 목소리로 샘에게 물었다. "버키의 출구가 뭘까, 넌 어떻게 생각해?"

"나한테 묻지 마." 샘이 볼멘소리로 대꾸했다. "짐작가는 게 하나도 없어."

"Soldatul a revenit." 누군가가 큰소리로 외치자, 대기 중의 긴장감이 증가했다.

버키가, 완전하게 윈터 솔저인 버키가 들어왔다. 메탈암은 흐릿한 빛에 어슴푸레하게 빛났고, 기다란 머리카락은 축축하게 젖어 있었다. 하지만 버키가 자기 발로 걷고 있냐하면 그건 아니었다. 두 눈을 멀거니 부릅뜨고 있기는 했지만, 의식은 아직 돌아오지 않은 듯했다. 두 명의 경비병이 버키의 팔을 하나씩 붙잡은 채로 질질 끌고갔다. 그렇게 계단 위로 끌고 올라가는 동안, 경비병들은 버키에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았고, 버키의 무릎이 콘크리트와 부딪히는 것에도 무신경했다.

"무슨 일인가?" 한 과학자가 이탈리아 억양이 묻어나는 영어로 대답을 요구했다.

"듣지 못하셨습니까?" 경비병 중 하나가 독일 출신임을 알려주는 억양으로 대답했다.

"못 들었네." 과학자가 말했다. "윈터 솔저 통제 작전에 참여해야한다는 것만 들었지."

"그 정도면—” 독일 출신의 경비병이 딱딱하게 입을 열었다가 동료에게 제지를 당했다.

"윈터 솔저가 뮌헨의 핸들러에게서 탈출해 3개월 동안 행방불명 상태였습니다." 다른 경비병이 말했다. 샘의 짐작이 맞다면 이번에는 폴란드 출신이었다. "새로운 집, 시베리아로 보내기 전까지는 이곳에서 데리고 있을 예정이죠."

"탈출했다고?" 과학자가 물었다. 대표자, 아니면 적어도 대변인으로 보이는 그는 버키를 향해 가까이 다가갔다. "탈출은 말할 것도 없고, 명령에 저항하는 심리적 보호 장치가 있어서는 곤란한데."

"3개월 동안이었습니다." 폴란드 출신 경비병이 말을 되풀이했다.

"왜 그렇게 오래 걸렸지?" 과학자가 물었다.

"하이드라가 은신법을 가르쳤더군요." 폴란드인이 대답했다. "덕분에 수색에 어려움을 겪었습니다."

"그렇다면 어떻게 찾아냈나?"

폴란드인이 히죽히죽 웃었다. “혼란스러웠는지 고향으로 갔더군요. 브루클린 말입니다."

"경솔했군." 과학자가 말했다.

"그럴 수도 있지만, 기억을 완전히 지워버려야 할 겁니다." 독일인이 무뚝뚝하게 얘기했다. "그러니 이야기는 그만두십시오."

"의자에 앉히게." 과학자가 버키를 살펴보는 사이, 주의는 이미 산만해져 있었다.

경비병들이 버키를 의자 쪽으로 끌고 가자, 그 뒤로 길게 핏자국이 남았다. 버키에게는 현재 상황을 인지하고 있다는 암시조차 하나 없었다.

경비병들은 버키를 의자 위로 들어올린 뒤 두 다리를 바르게 폈다. 독일인은 음흉한 얼굴로 버키의 사타구니를 움켜쥐었다.

“Er ist ein guter Fick.” 독일인이 폴란드인에게 속삭였다.

“Das ist ekelhaft.” 폴란드인은 으르렁거리듯이 말했다.

독일인은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “Wir haben bereits seine Freiheit genommen. Warum nicht mehr?”

폴란드인은 투덜거리면서도 말리지는 않고 버키의 팔을 고정시켰다. 독일인은 숨을 죽인 채 의기양양한 소리를 내며 계속 부적절한 부위에 손을 가져갔다.

"어떤 코드를 사용했소?" 경비병들로부터 멀찍이 떨어진 곳에서 한 과학자가 질문을 던졌다. 그는 경비병들이 무엇을 하고 있는지 쳐다도 보지 않았다.

"Treisprezece." 폴란드인이 대답했다.

"그 코드는 프로그래밍을 다시 해야겠군." 과학자는 혼잣말을 중얼거리다가 클립보드에 꽂혀 있는 종이 위로 메모를 남기면서 돌아다녔다.

"이건 너무하잖아." 정신을 잃은 채 의자에 묶여있는 사람에 대해 배려 하나조차도 없는 움직임을 지켜보면서, 스콧이 그렇게 말했다.

"동감이야." 샘이 말했다. "이 일에 대해서는 자료를 읽어보거나 반즈를 통해서 결과만 보는 것도 한 방법이지만, 이건..."

"아까 그 단어는 무슨 뜻이야?" 스콧이 물었다.

"13." 클린트가 대답했다. "루마니아어야."

"KGB와 하이드라는 부호어를 애용했어." 나타샤가 말했다. "그렇게 저장된 단어들이 반즈의 머릿속에서 차곡차곡 층을 이루고 있겠지."

과학자들이 붉은 색의 겉표지에 검은 별이 그려져 있는 공책을 꺼냈을 때, 불안한 생각은 더욱 심해졌다. 과학자들은 서로 속닥거리면서 책장을 휙휙 넘겼다. 그들의 어깨 너머로 샘이 공책 내부를 살펴보니, 키릴 문자와 영어, 그리고 독일어가 뒤섞여 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 읽을 수 있는 것은 얼마 되지 않았지만, 혐오감을 느끼기에는 충분했다.

"시작하겠네." 첫 번째 과학자가 말했다.

바로 그때, 버키가 정신을 차린 모양인지 커다랗고 사나운 푸른색 눈을 빠르게 깜빡거렸다. 버키는 긴장 상태에 빠졌고, 그런 그의 호흡은 과할 정도로 빨라져서 샘이 과호흡 증세를 걱정할 정도가 되었다.

"스티브!" 버키가 속박에서 벗어나려 하며 소리를 질렀다. 그러나 구속장치를 부수려고 해도 메탈암은 축 늘어져서 쓸모가 없었고, 살로 이루어진 팔은 그만큼 강한 것 같지가 않았다.

"진정해." 과학자 중 하나가 헤드밴드를 내리면서 말했다. 버키는 고문 장치로부터 머리를 빼내기 위해 갖은 애를 쓰면서 비명을 질렀지만, 이미 옴짝달싹도 할 수 없는 상태였다.

"스티브, 스티브." 흐느껴 우는 버키의 입에 혀를 보호하기 위한 고무 조각이 억지로 물려졌다. 버키는 입 안에 든 것을 뱉고 싶어하는 눈치였고, 샘은 버키에게서 그간의 훈련 및 교육에 맞서 싸우는 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 그러나 그 훈련이라는 것은 버키로 하여금 고통에 시달리는 와중에도 마우스가드를 입에 물고 가만히 있을 수 밖에 없도록 만들었다.

"괜찮을 거야." 과학자가 계속해서 말했다. "조금 있으면 다 잊게 될테니까."

다른 과학자가 붉은색 버튼을 누르자, 치직거리면서 뇌를 튀기는 전류에 버키는 더 큰 소리로 비명을 질렀다.

"저걸 어떻게 중단시키지?" 스콧이 소리쳤다.

"우리에게는 불가능해." 샘은 눈앞의 광경에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. "우리가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없어."

"스티브!" 버키의 소리 죽은 절규는 기억을 떠올리지 못할 때까지, 마음속의 생각을 소리내어 말하지 못할 때까지 마우스가드에 막혔고, 버키는 그저 끔찍하게 울려퍼지는 긴 통곡만을 토해냈다. 과학자와 경비병들은 불안해하는 것 같으면서도 체념한 모습이었다. 경비병들은 독일에서의 주말에 대해 서로 이야기를 나누고 있었고, 과학자들은 윈터 솔저를 재프로그래밍하기 위한 최선의 방법과 붉은 책에 대해 논쟁을 벌였다.

"반즈는 탈출에 성공했어." 나타샤가 말했다. "80년대에는."

"그래서?" 스콧이 물었다.

나타샤는 멍한 얼굴로 스콧을 바라보았다. "반즈는 끝까지 싸웠어."

"그리고 머리가 튀겨졌지." 의자 위에서 몸부림치는 버키를 돌아보며 클린트가 말했다. "몇 번이고 계속." 클린트가 중얼거렸다. "어떻게 버키가 제 기능을 할 수 있는 거지?"

"그들이—반즈를 강간했어?" 스콧이 움푹 들어간 눈으로 불안하게 물었다.

"아마도." 샘이 무겁게 말했다. "이놈들이 아주 도덕적인 것 같지는 않으니까."

그 생각에 모두, 심지어 스타크까지 안색이 나빠졌다. 그리고 마침내 과학자들이 전력을 차단하자, 모두 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“Soldat.” 독일인 경비병이 대답을 종용했다.

버키의 표정은 멍하고 텅 비어 있었다. 살인자로 보이기는 커녕, 래프트 교도소 밖에서 본 게 마지막이었던, 우울하고 조용한 남자로도 보이지 않았다. 그때의 버키는 헬기를 조종하고 있었고, 거북할 정도로 과묵해서 오로지 스티브에게만 작은 목소리로 대답했다.

지금의 버키는 무엇보다도 길을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 샘은 마음속의 공허감을 없앨 수 있는 무언가로 자신을 부르는 단어와 그 억양에 사로잡히고 마는 버키의 모습을 볼 수 있었다.

“Ya gotov otvechat'." 버키가 단조로운 어조로 말했다.

"맙소사." 샘이 말했다. "이런 빌어먹을."

==========================================================================================

이어서 찾아오는 어둠을 샘은 미처 예상하지 못했다. 버키는 싸우고 있었고, 속박당했고, 고문당했으며, 기억이 지워졌다. 샘은 머릿속에서 맴도는 그 광경을 도무지 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 버키에게는 단 한 번의 기회조차 없었다.

빛이 돌아오고 눈을 깜빡였을 때, 샘은 낯익은 방 안에 있었다. 버키는 붉은색의 셔츠를 입고 있었고, 단단하게 결박된 상태였다. 그리고 가짜 정신과 의사—지모—는 빌어먹을 붉은 책을 꺼내 든 채 그 앞에 앉아 있었다.

"하나만 얘기하면 돼." 간절하고도 미친 듯이 눈을 번득이며 지모가 말했다. 방 안은 어두웠고, 오로지 뒤편에 있는 조명만이 그 공간을 비추고 있었다. 무언가 잘못되었음을 깨달은 버키는 불편한 듯이 몸을 움직이기 시작했다.

버키는 제정신인 것 같았고, 어디에도 예속되지 않은 것처럼 보였다.

어벤저스와 그 협력자들을 죽이려고 한 괴물이 버키인가? 굳이 추측을 해야한다면, 샘은 버키로 하여금 그들을 공격하게 만든 원인이 무엇이건 간에, 그것은 버키의 짓이 아니라고 말할 것이다.

"이게 도대체." 클린트가 중얼거렸다.

“Žilánie.” 지모가 자리에서 일어나 천천히 버키를 향해 다가가며 말하기 시작했다.

버키는 무력하게 눈을 감았다.

"이미 함정에 빠진 거야." 버키가 안된다며 신음하는 사이, 나타샤가 중얼거렸다.

“Ržávyj.” 지모는 버키의 고통을 무시한 채 계속해서 말했다.

" _그만둬._ " 버키가 간절하게 애원했다. 그의 양손은 덜덜 경련을 일으키며 구속구 안에서 부질없이 돌고 있었다.

“Simnátsatʹ.”

버키가 소리를 지르더니 구속구에 고정된 메탈암을 끄집어냈고, 재빨리 다른 손도 마저 밖으로 빼냈다.

“Rassvét.” 지모는 감옥 주위를 돌기 시작했고, 버키는 유리벽 너머로 지모에게 주먹을 날리려고 했다. 그러나 유리가 너무 튼튼한 탓에 당장은 금만 갈 뿐이었다.

“Péčʹ.” 지모는 버키가 단념하고 문을 쾅쾅 내리치기 시작하는 것을 지켜보았다.

“Dévjitʹ.” 유리벽 위로 거미줄 같은 균열이 나타나기 시작했고, 각각의 단어가 읊어져 나올 때마다 점차 넓게 번져갔다. “Dabrasirdéčnyj, vozvraščénije na ródinu, adín…”

포효와 함께 버키가 밖으로 튀어나왔고, 허물어진 문이 바닥 위를 구르는 동시에 지모가 마지막 트리거 워드를 말했다. “Gruzavój vagón.”

샘은 표정이 풍부한 사람에서 첫 만남의 그 무시무시한 암살자로 변하는 버키의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 버키의 눈은 고통스러울 정도로 공허했고, 이마에는 주름이 잡혀 있어서 안색이 전보다 더 어두워 보였다.

지모가 조심스럽게 감옥 주위를 빙 돌았지만, 버키는 그를 공격하지 않았다. 그 대신, 루마니아에서 살고 있던 남자에게는 없었던 부드러움으로 자리에서 일어섰고, 아까와는 달리 꼼짝도 하지 않았다.

샘은 도로 위의 암살자를 기억했다. 이 남자가 바로 그 암살자였다.

“Soldat?” 지모가 나직하게 물었다.

“Ya gotov otvechat'.” 버키가 말했다.

샘이 친구들을 살펴보니, 모두 충격에 빠진 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 심지어 스타크까지도 심란해하는 것처럼 보였다. 스타크는 버키를 처음 보는 사람처럼 응시했고, 샘은 스타크가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 상상도 할 수 없었다.

"임무 보고해. 1991년 12월 16일." 지모가 대답을 요구했다.

버키는 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 영어로 바꿔서 대답했다. "제거. 회수. 목격자 없음." 무기질적이고 냉담한 목소리였다. 버키는 지모를 쳐다보지도 않았다.

"목표물은, 목격자는 누구였지?" 지모가 물었다.

"두 명. 하워드와 마리아 스타크." 버키가 대답했다. 샘은 스타크가 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것을 느꼈고, 그래서 스타크를 살펴봤을 때, 나타샤가 억만장자의 어깨에 위로의 뜻으로 손을 얹은 모습을 볼 수 있었다.

"반즈의 잘못이 아니었어." 나타샤가 속삭이듯이 말했다. 스타크는 아무런 반응도 하지 않았다.

"시베리아 기지는 어디에 있지?" 지모가 압박하듯 말했다. "좌표를 말해."

버키가 긴 숫자의 나열을 늘어놓자, 지모는 그것을 암기하는 데 전념하는 듯했다.

"좋아." 멀리서 발자국 소리가 커지기 시작하자, 지모가 말했다. 열린 문 쪽으로 지모의 눈이 깜빡거렸고, 버키는 미동도 하지 않았다. "넌 숨어있으면 좋겠군. 사람들이 오면 싸우다가 탈출해. 재설정 코드: Zima.”

버키는 끔찍하도록 공허한 표정을 유지한 채 구석진 자리로 물러났다. 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없는 그들은 스티브와 기억 속의 샘이 달려오자마자 바닥에 드러눕는 지모를 지켜보았다.

"도와주세요." 마치 다치기라도 한 것처럼 지모가 앓는 소리를 냈다. 지모는 훌륭한 배우였고, 샘은 그 연기에 넘어가지 않은 스티브가 자랑스러웠다.

살인이라도 낼 것 같은 심각한 표정의 스티브가 지모를 향해 직진했다. 그는 지모를 잡아당겨 자리에서 일으켜 세웠고, 바로 벽으로 밀어붙였다. "넌 누구야? 뭘 원하는 거지?"

지모는 연기를 그만두고 스티브를 노려보았다. "한 제국의 몰락을 보는 것."

버키가 기억 속의 샘에게 달려들었다. 기억 속의 샘은 버키에게 반격하려고 했지만, 감옥으로 내던져져 바닥에 거꾸러졌고, 그대로 실신하고 말았다. 샘은 그 고통을 떠올리며 몸을 움찔했다.

스티브가 몸을 돌려 버키와 맞붙기 시작했고, 버키는 스스럼없이 스티브와 싸웠다. 스티브는 당황스러움과 버키가 다칠지도 모른다는 망설임에 빠진 나머지, 얻어맞으면서 뒤로 물러서다가 엘리베이터 샤프트로 밀려 떨어졌다. 그리고 버키는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 뒤로 돌아서서 계단으로 향했다.

버키와 마주친 사람들은 모두 목숨을 잃었다. 경비병, 민간인, 그런 건 중요하지 않았다. 보안 요원 중 하나에게서 총을 습득한 버키는 신속하게 로비로 들어섰고, 그곳에는 점점 더 많은 경비병들이 모여들었다.

버키는 경비병 하나하나를 순식간에 해치웠다.

기억 속의 토니가 잽싸게 모퉁이를 돌아 건틀렛에서 음파를 발사시켰다. 그러자 버키의 움직임이 멈추었고, 그로인해 기억 속의 토니는 섬광을 방출시킬 수 있었다. 버키가 잠시 주춤했을 때, 기억 속의 토니는 총을 붙잡기에 충분한 시간을 번 상태였다. 버키가 총을 쏘기는 했지만, 어쨌든 기억 속의 토니에게는 버키를 성공적으로 무장 해제시킬 가능성이 있었다. ...버키의 주먹에 맞고 날아가기 전까지는 말이다.

그들은 샤론과 기억 속의 나타샤 두 사람이 버키를 제압하려고 하다가 스타크와 마찬가지로 실패하는 모습을 지켜보았다.

"적어도 나는 알아봐야지." 기억 속의 나타샤가 낮게 말했지만, 버키의 얼굴에는 아무것도 나타나지 않았다. 조금도 알아보지 못한 것처럼.

하지만 샘의 시선을 사로잡은 것은 트찰라였다. 버키와 트찰라의 싸움을 관찰했을 때는 이미 트찰라가 우위를 점한 상황이었고, 그가 강화 인간인지 뭔지는 확실하지 않았지만, 버키가 밀리고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

그러나 지금의 버키에게는 제약도, 인간성도, 의식도 없었다. 싸움은 무자비했다. 트찰라가 버키를 1층으로 뒤넘기친 순간, 버키는 트찰라가 아래로 뛰어내리는 사이에 다시 위로 뛰어올랐고, 와칸다의 국왕이 두리번거리는 사이에 재빨리 옥상으로 올라갔다.

옥상 위에서 헬기를 발견한 버키는 어렵지 않게 조종을 시작했다. 그리고 방금 버키가 지나온 문에서 당황하고 절박한 표정의 스티브가 뛰쳐나왔다.

"맙소사." 스티브가 순전히 힘과 고집만으로 헬기를 끌어내려 옥상에 붙들어두자, 스콧이 말했다. 버키는 스티브를 알아보지 못한 채 헬기로 들이받으려고 했다. 꼬리 날개가 스티브를 강타할 뻔했을 때, 스티브는 아슬아슬하게 몸을 피했고, 샘의 입에서는 헉 하는 작은 탄식이 튀어나왔다. 샘은 그런 적 없다고 죽을 때까지 부정하겠지만 말이다.

헬기가 멈췄을 때 스티브는 숨을 헐떡였지만, 버키는 멈추지 않았다. 헬기가 점점 가장자리 너머로 미끄러지고 있다는 사실도 개의치않고, 버키는 메탈암으로 창문을 부순 후 스티브의 목을 조르는 데 전념했다.

그들은 두 사람이 강 아래로 추락하는 것을 지켜보았다.

"이런 미친!" 스콧이 소리를 지르며 옥상 가장자리로 달려나갔다. 나머지 어벤저스도 재빨리 스콧 쪽으로 모여서 수면 아래를 들여다보았다. 작은 금색 점—스티브의 머리—이 수면 위로 검은 머리를 끌고 올라온 순간, 샘은 그제야 안도의 한숨을 내쉴 수 있었다. 다만 버키는 의식을 잃은 상태였다.

"날 따라와." 샘이 속삭였다. "저 두 사람이 어디로 갈지 알고 있거든."

몇 개의 거리를 지나 스티브와 샘이 메탈암을 꽉 죄어놓은 창고로 걸어가는 동안, 어둠이 찾아올 기미는 보이지 않았다.

"그러니까 그 단어들이야." 스타크가 말했다. "그 단어들이 솔저를 활성화시킬 수 있어."

"그리고 전부 그 작고 빨간 책 안에 담겨져 있지." 나타샤가 말했다.

클린트는 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다. "난 로키에게 정신을 지배당한 게 끔찍하다고 생각했어. 딱... 딱 한 번뿐이었는데."

"네 고통을 깎아내리지는 마." 샘이 나직하게 말했다. 클린트는 고개를 가로저을 뿐이었다.

"간단한 단어 몇 개면 버키는 말 그대로 프로그래밍 속으로 사라질 수 있어." 그렇게 말하는 나타샤의 얼굴은 무표정했는데, 샘은 나타샤가 그 단어들에 대해 알고 있었는지, 아니면 어쩔 수 없이 잊게 된 기억이라도 있는지 궁금했다. 나타샤는 의식을 잃은 버키의 모습을 바라보며 눈도 깜빡이지 않았다. "걸어다니는 폭탄이나 마찬가지야."

"버키도 알고 있어." 샘은 버키의 얼굴에 떠올랐던 패배감 어린 표정을 생각하면서 말했다.

"그걸 어떻게 알아요?" 완다가 물었다. "반즈는—얼마나 기억하고 있는 거죠?"

샘은 턱짓으로 버키를 가르켰다. "버키가 말해줬어. 너도 듣게 될 거야."

"그럼 우리는 어떻게 하지?" 스콧이 물었다. "내 말은, 우리는 이 사람과 함께 싸웠잖아.” 스콧은 스타크와 나타샤를 쳐다보았다. "어쨌든 우리 중의 대부분은 그랬다고. 하지만 사람이 언제라도 바뀔 수 있으면..."

"그 두 사람이 지금 뭘 하고 있을지 스무고개를 해보자고." 샘이 말했다. 기억 속의 샘은 가만히 있지를 못하고 방 안을 이리저리 돌아다녔다. "내 생각에 버키의 상태가 어떤지는 둘 다 아주 잘 알고 있다고 봐."

"반즈는 그걸 어떻게 받아들여요?" 완다가 물었다.

"나도 모르겠어." 샘이 말했다. 바로 그때, 버키가 의식을 되찾기 시작했다.

"이봐, 캡!" 기억 속의 샘이 외쳤다. 안으로 들어온 스티브는 어설프게 무심함을 덧씌운 얼굴로 버키를 내려다보았다.

"스티브." 버키는 끙끙 앓는 소리를 내면서 자세를 좀 더 편안하게 바꾸려고 했지만, 좀처럼 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 샘도 스티브도 윈터 솔저가 편안하게 쉬는 것은 바라지 않았다. 만약 눈 앞의 남자가 윈터 솔저라면 말이다.

스티브는 망설이고 있었다. "내가 어떤 버키와 얘기하고 있는 거지?" 

버키는 스티브가 무엇을 하려고 하는지를 깨닫고 눈을 빛냈다. "네 엄마 이름은 사라야. 넌 신발에 신문지를 집어넣고는 했지."

스티브의 얼굴은 애달픔을 자아냈다. 안도감, 기쁨, 그리고 고통과 희미한 희망. 샘은 단 한 번도 본 적 없고, 이해조차 할 수 없는 감정들로 가득했다. "그런 건 박물관에 없지."

기억 속의 샘은 당황스러운 표정이었다. "뭐야, 이걸로 화해 끝난 거야?"

샘은 인상을 찡그렸다. 자신이 알고 있는 게 무엇인지를 아는 지금, 샘은 과거의 자신이 가진 용서할 수 없다는 태도와 비난에 거북함을 느꼈다. 빌어먹을, 그건 버키의 잘못이 아니었는데...

샘은 어벤저스 사이에 전쟁이 일어났던 당시의 모순된 감정들을 기억했다. 그는 본래 반즈에게 친절하게 대할 생각이었지만, 반즈에게 죽을 뻔한 이후에는... 그 이후에는, 반즈가 불안정하고 변덕스럽다고 믿으면서 반감을 품었다. 샘은 버키가 살인자이기는 하지만 그럼에도 피해자이자 가장 오래된 전쟁 포로라는 것을 잊고 있었다. 샘은 그 사실을 잊지 말았어야 했다.

스티브와 버키는 기억 속의 샘을 무시했다. "내가 무슨 짓을 한 거야?" 버키가 단도직입적으로 물었다.

"그만하면 됐어." 스티브가 숨을 내쉬면서 말했다.

버키는 체념과 죄책감으로 얼굴을 일그러뜨리고 고개를 숙였다. "젠장, 이럴 줄 알았어. 하이드라가 심어 놓은 게 아직도 그대로 남아있는 거야."

스티브는 다시 심각한 표정으로 돌아와서 고개를 까딱였다. "그자가 원한 게 뭐야?"

"나도 몰라." 버키가 미간을 찌푸리며 말했다.

스티브는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "많은 사람들이 죽었어. 모른다고만 해서는 안 돼."

그 말에 버키는 수긍했고, 이마 위의 주름은 더욱 뚜렷해졌다. 버키는 이미 파편화된 기억을 떠올리기 위해 안간힘을 쓰면서 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. "시베리아에 대해 알고 싶어 했어."

스티브는 혼란스러운 표정이었다. "어째서?"

고개를 숙인 버키의 표정은 이제 어둡고 우울했다. "윈터 솔저는 나 하나만이 아니니까."

소리가 사라지고, 그림자가 침입자들을 집어삼키기 위해 기어올라왔다. 그리고 샘은—

==========================================================================================

—수십 년은 된 것처럼 누덕누덕하고 색이 바랜 카우치가 딸린, 작은 방 안에 있는 자신을 발견할 수 있었다. 한쪽 벽에는 긁힌 자국이 있는 낡은 탁자가 바짝 붙어 있었는데, 부조화스러운 의자 두 개가 그 양 끝에 놓여 있었다. 방 한 구석에는 작은 부엌이 있었고, 다른 쪽 구석에는 침대로 짐작되는 물체 앞에 커튼이 쳐져 있었다. 방 안은 어둑했고, 머리 위로 전등불이 깜빡였다. 카우치 근처에는 작은 창문이, 부엌 근처에는 문이 하나 있었다. 샘이 다녔던 대학교의 기숙사 방과 비교하면 그보다 약간 더 넓은 정도였다.

스티브와 버키는 마치 서로를 처음 보는 것처럼 바라보며 방 반대편에 서 있었다. 스티브는 스물 즈음으로 보였고, 버키는 그에 따라 스물하나 정도가 될 것이다. 두 사람의 가슴은 흡사 악을 쓰면서 싸운 듯이 크게 들썩였는데, 둘 다 화가 났다기보다는 무서워하고 불안해하는 것처럼 보였다.

"그건 뭐였어?" 스티브가 부르튼 입술을 핥으며 물었다.

"미안해." 버키가 낮은 목소리로 말했다. "정말 미안해, 스티브."

"아니, 이건—" 스티브는 크게 심호흡을 했다. "에드나 알지?"

"당연하지. 바로 옆집에 살잖아." 버키가 중얼거렸다.

"남자인 것도 알아?" 스티브가 물었다.

버키는 눈을 굴렸다. "로저스, 우린 말 그대로 퀴어 바에서 한 블록밖에 안되는 곳에 살고 있거든. 그래, 알고 있다고."

"그럼 왜 당황하는 거야?" 스티브가 의문을 제기했다.

"뭔가 놓친 기분인데." 클린트가 말했다.

"네가!" 버키가 소리를 질렀다. "네가—원하지 않았으니까." 눈을 깜빡이던 스티브의 여윈 얼굴이 점차 충격으로 물들어갔다. 스티브는 체구가 몹시 왜소했는데, 그렇기 때문에 혈청을 주입받고 변하는 과정을 어떻게 견뎌냈을지 샘은 짐작이 가지 않았다. 버키는 스티브에게서 시선을 돌린 채 계속해서 말했다. "그냥 잊어버려, 알겠어? 여기서 나가고 싶겠지만, 그래, 근데 그건—"

스티브는 버키가 말을 끝마치게 두지 않았다. 훨씬 더 작고 연약할지라도, 스티브는 버키가 속수무책으로 바라보는 사이에 방을 가로질렀고, 바로 버키를 끌어당겨 입을 맞추었다.

"이럴 수가." 스타크가 말했다.

스티브와 버키는 다시 한 번 가슴을 들썩거리며 서로에게서 떨어졌다.

"엄마가 돌아가셨을 때 기억나?" 스티브는 버키의 가슴에 시선을 둔 채로 물었다.

버키는 얼떨떨한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. "어. 내가 널 이스트 강으로 향하는 전차에 태웠잖아. 잠시 브루클린 밖으로 내보내려고."

스티브가 고개를 숙이며 웃었다. "맞아."

"그게 어쨌는데?" 버키가 물었다.

"널 좋아한다는 걸 열여섯 살 때 깨달았어." 스티브의 말에 완다가 목 안쪽에서 작은 소리를 냈다. "그전까지만 해도 널 사랑하지는 않았는데."

버키는 완전히 마음을 놓은 표정으로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "그래." 버키가 말했다. "나도 그때쯤이었어."

"나랑 끝까지 함께할 거라고 했지." 스티브가 말했다.

"그 말엔 변함이 없어." 버키가 조용히 말했다. "절대 변하지 않을 거야."

"약속해?" 스티브가 물었다.

"약속해." 스티브의 머리를 향해 버키가 고개를 숙였다.

"이런, 이제서야 많은 것들이 이해가 되네." 나타샤는 그렇게 말하고서 샘과 시선을 나누었다.

"그러게." 샘이 말했다.

"이게 대체 무슨 일이야." 스콧이 말했다.

"이 영감님들이 사랑에 빠졌구만." 스타크가 중얼거렸다. "노년 로맨스라."

버키와 스티브는 다시 한 번 서로에게서 물러나 얼굴을 바라보는 대신 서로의 목덜미와 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 

"프랭크가 내기에서 이기겠네." 스티브가 중얼거렸다.

"젠장". 버키가 숨을 죽인 채 웃으면서 말했다. "너 알고 있었어?"

"완전히 귀를 먹은 건 아니거든." 스티브가 머리를 살짝 들고서 버키를 향해 미소를 지었다.

"넌 진짜 펑크(3)야." 버키는 다시 스티브에게 입을 맞추었다.

"이젠 사실이잖아." 스티브가 수줍게 웃었다.

버키가 끙 앓는 소리를 냈다. "뭐, 이제 그렇게 부르는 거 그만둘까?"

"아니." 스티브가 버키를 아래로 끌어당겼다. 버키는 스티브보다 몇 인치 정도 더 컸고, 그게 모든 걸 더 어렵게 만들고는 했다.

"이거 참, 의도치 않게 관음증 환자가 될 줄은 몰랐는데." 스타크가 말했다.

"둘 다 제정신이 아니야." 스콧이 말했다. "미친 거야? 정말?"

"아마도." 나타샤가 말했다. "우린 출구를 찾아야 해. 기억하지?"

모두 뒤를 돌아 문을 쳐다보았고, 클린트는 방을 가로질러가 문을 열려고 했다. 그러나 문은 꼼짝도 하지 않았는데, 클린트의 손이 그대로 통과했기 때문이다. 

"안 돼." 다시 돌아온 클린트가 말했다.

"다른 건?" 스콧이 물어보았다.

"창문은 어때?" 샘이 제안했다.

그들은 창문을 쳐다보았다. 창문의 면적은 작았다. 기억 속의 스티브라면 딱 맞아서 쉽게 나갈 수 있을 것이다. 다른 사람들은? 어림도 없을 것이다.

"창유리라도 만져보자." 클린트가 달려가서 창문에 손을 뻗었지만, 손은 그대로 창문을 통과했다.

"어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠네." 스타크가 말했다. "'출구'가 그 고문 의자일 수도 있지—"

"난 거기에 앉을 생각 없어." 나타샤가 즉각적으로 말했다. 샘도 진심으로 동의하는 바여서, 그가 그런 악랄한 장치에 앉을 일은 절대로 없을 것이다.

"—만 다들 앉기 싫어하는군." 스타크가 말을 끝맺었다. "그럼 이제 어떻게 한담?"

스티브와 버키가 더없는 행복감 속에서 입맞춤을 나누는 사이, 샘은 방 모퉁이에서 새어 나오기 시작한 어둠을 바라보았다.

"조심해." 그렇게 말한 직후, 샘은 다른 이들과 함께 사라졌다.

==========================================================================================

다음 깜빡임은 샘에게 잿더미와 불길로 가득한 세상을 보여주었다.

샘은 다시 한 번 윈터 솔저인 버키를 보기 위해 주변을 휙휙 돌아보았다. 바로 그때 버키는 주위를 둘러싼 세상이 무너지는 상황 속에서 무언가에 깔린 채 괴로워하며 소리를 지르고 있었다.

"안 돼." 바로 옆에서 나타샤가 중얼거렸다.

그들은 헬리캐리어 위에 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 군용 초콜릿/ (2) 아일랜드계 미국인을 뜻하는 은어 / (3) 남성 동성애자에 대한 비하적인 표현이기도 하다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 불길과 연기, 그리고 고통이 있었다.

스티브가 그들 위에서 뛰어내렸고, 착지했을 때 작게 끙 앓는 소리를 내며 휘청였다. 스티브의 갑작스런 등장에 샘은 흠칫 놀라 연기 위쪽을 유심히 들여다보았다. 예전에 헬리캐리어 하나에 오른 적이 있었던 샘은 스티브가 막 칩을 삽입했음을 깨달았다. 스티브는 피투성이로, 몸에는 총알이 박히고 얼굴은 멍들었다. 그런데도 그는 버키를 깔아뭉갠 금속대를 들어 올리면서 안간힘을 썼다. 버키는 메탈암을—그의 부드러운 팔은 어설프게 옆구리에서 들려 있었다—이용해 옆으로 빠져나왔다.

"넌 날 알아." 스티브는 버키를 뜨겁게 응시하며 말했다.

버키는 스티브를 쓰러트리며 후려갈렸다. "아니, 몰라!"

그들 주위로 더욱 많은 잔해가 떨어졌고, 스티브는 숨을 헐떡였다. "버키, 넌 평생동안 날 알았어."

버키는 몹시 혼란스러워 보였다. 그는 스티브의 눈을 똑바로 보지 않았는데, 머릿속에서, 70년간 느꼈던 고통과 분노, 혼란 속에서 길을 헤매는 것 같았다.

버키가 스티브를 공격하게 만든 생각이 무엇이건 간에 그 과정에서 둘 다 쓰러지고 있었다.

"네 이름은—" 스티브가 자세를 바로 하며 휘청거리는 동안 다시금 말을 붙였다. "제임스 뷰캐넌 반즈."

"닥쳐!" 버키가 메탈암을 휘둘러 스티브를 때리면서 소리쳤다. 그들은 또다시 나동그라졌다.

스티브는 지쳐 보이는 얼굴로 다시 똑바로 일어서기 전에 헬멧을 벗었다. 그런데 샘이 버키의 정신세계 외부에서 봤었던 스티브 로저스에게서 아까부터 한 가닥의 희망이 사라져 있었다.

"난 너랑 싸우지 않을 거야." 마침내 스티브가 말했다. 그는 방패를 떨어트렸고, 그것은 유리 바닥에 난 구멍 사이로 떨어져 물과 화염 속으로 사라졌다. "넌 내 친구야."

"젠장, 로저스, 안 돼." 나타샤가 중얼거렸다.

버키는 조금의 주저함도 없었다. 그는 으르렁거리며 스티브에게 달려들었고, 둘은 대부분이 무너진 바닥 위로 쓰러졌다. 스티브의 머리가 휘청거렸고 그의 눈은 체념했다.

"넌 내 임무야." 버키가 울부짖으면서 스티브의 얼굴을 마구 내리치기 시작했다. 그는 주먹으로 한 대씩 칠 때마다 말을 반복했다. "넌... 내... 임무라고!"

버키가 두들겨 패는 사이, 스티브의 목소리에는 힘이 빠졌다. "그럼 끝내." 그 말은 버키를 정지시킬 정도로 충격적이었다. 계속 말하는 동안 스티브는 진심으로 보였다. "난 너와 끝까지 함께할 거니까."

샘과 다른 동료들은 그들 곁에서 웅크려 앉았고, 가까이 있음에도 도와줄 수 없었다. 이 때문에 샘은 버키가 스티브를 보며 의식한 사이에 그의 얼굴에 깨달음과 두려움, 경악, 고통과 괴로움, 거의 다 끝난 일에 대한 거부감이 떠올라 퍼지는 것을 보았다.

고통이자 공포였다. 혼란, 깨달음, 그리고 두려움의 결합이었다. 소용돌이치고 혼란한 감정의 혼합은 샘의 심장에 이르러 힘껏 잡아당겼다. _내가 뭘 한 거야, 뭘 해야 해, 이럴 수는 없어_ 비명을 내질렀다.

그건 주로 한 단어를 외치고 있었다.

_스티브._

샘은 버키의 얼굴에서 꺼져가는 불꽃처럼 깜빡이는 모든 감정에 무어라 말할 수가 없었다. 그는 누군가의 얼굴에서 또다시 그런 표정을 보길 절대로 원하지 않았다. 그 순간, 버키는 스티브가 누구인지 깨달았다. 아니면 적어도 그가 한때 스티브를 몹시 사랑했다는 것을 깨달았거나.

그리고 버키를 스티브를 거의 죽일 뻔했다.

버키가 무어라 말하기도 전에 헬리캐리어의 일부가 무너지면서 스티브는 물속으로 떨어졌다.

"그러니까, 저게 당신들이 나갈 수 있는 방법이야." 샘 뒤에서 누군가 말했다.

샘은 비명을 지르면서 몸을 홱 돌렸다. 그의 친구들과 동료들의 반응도—클린트와 나타샤는 누군가 그들에게 몰래 다가왔다는 것에 충격받고 허를 찔린 것처럼 보였다—똑같았다.

버키가 잔해를 붙잡고 매달려있는 동안, 다른 모습의 그는—샘이 마지막으로 보았던 버키, 짧게 잘린 머리카락, 진짜 음식을 먹고 있다고 말해주는 얼굴, 설명되지 않는 사라진 팔—주변의 잔해를 쳐다보았다.

샘은 그가 그림자였음을 깨달았다. 그림자는 버키가 스티브의 죽음에 대한 소식을 들었을 때, 스티브가 어머니에게 처음으로 버키를 소개했을 때부터 있었다.

그는 그들의 얘기를 들으면서 따라다니고 있었다.

"반즈." 샘이 간신히 말했다.

"그게 빠져나갈 방법이야." 반즈는 그들 모두의 시선을 피하며 거듭 말했다. 샘은 스타크가 곁에서 멈칫한 것을 느끼고 그를 저지하기 위해 팔을 쑥 내밀었다.

"떨어져." 반즈는 계속해서 말했다. "그게 바로 어딘가로 갈 수 있는 방법이야."

"반드시 그렇진 않아." 나타샤가 조심스럽게 말했다.

반즈의 웃음엔 웃음기가 없었다. "이건 내 정신이고, 내 규칙이야, 안 그래? 여기서 빠져나가려면 떨어져야 돼."

"우리가 죽었으면 좋겠어?" 스타크가 비난했지만 영 미적지근했다. 스타크의 목소리는 얼떨떨하게 들렸다.

반즈는 고개를 저었다. "누군가 죽기를 바란 적은 없어." 그는 부드럽게 얘기했다. 갑작스럽게, 그는 젊어 보였다. 그는 피와 진흙투성이가 된 스티브를 골목길에서 빼내고 마치 이보다 더 나은 곳은 없다는 사람처럼 보였다. 어느 햇살이 내리쬐는 오후, 온 세상으로부터 그들의 작다란 아파트에 숨어 스티브에게 입 맞췄던 사람 같았다. "난 결코 누군가가 죽길 바란 적이 없어."

"지금 어떻게 여기에 있을 수 있는 거예요?" 완다가 물었다. "어떻게—당신 잠들어 있어요? 젬이 당신도 여기에 가둔 건가요?"

버키는 하나 있는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "몰라. 하지만 넌... 넌 아마 내가 어디 있는지 알게 될 거야." 그는 숲에서보다도 나이 들어 보였다. 샘은 그 모든 시간에도 불구하고 그가 어떻게 똑바로 나아갈 수 있었는지 궁금했다. 솔직히 그런 생각을 하긴 했지만, 그에게 일어났던 일 이상으로는 상상할 수 없었다. 그가 재향군인회에서 일하게 된 유일한 이유는 라일리가 좋은 방법이라고 생각했기 때문에...

_아._

세상에, 반즈가 여전히 살아있는 유일한 이유는 바로—

_스티브._

반즈는 아직도 아래쪽을 내려다보고 있었다. 샘은 그의 시선을 쫓아 스티브가 떨어진 곳에 생긴 잔물결을 보았다.

"스티브는 늘 가치 있는 사람이야." 반즈는 심호흡한 후에 과거의 자신과 동시에 그들 곁을 지나 강으로 뛰어내렸고, 스티브를 뒤쫓아 허공을 갈랐다.

그들이 늘 추락했던 것처럼.

그들은 모두—스티브, 기억 속의 버키, 그리고 현재의 진짜 버키—사라졌다. 첨벙하는 소리와 함께 그들은 물속으로 사라졌고 샘은 더이상 그들을 볼 수 없었다. 그저 잔물결과 잔해만이 남았다.

"우리도 떨어져야 돼?" 클린트가 뒤뚱거리면서—발 밑이 불안정했다—외쳤다.

"몰라!" 샘이 대답했다.

결국, 그들은 떨어질지 말지 선택의 여지가 없었다. 헬리캐리어 위에서 1분이 지나자 발밑의 바닥이 뒤틀려 모두 떨어지고 있었으니...

귓가에서 윙윙거리는 바람은 마치 알프스의 바람 소리 같았다.

버키의 정신세계에 처음 들어왔을 때, 그들은 스티브에게서 떨어지고 있었다. 그리고 이제는 스티브를 향해 떨어지고 있었다.

샘은 운명이나 숙명을 믿지 않았지만, 그들의 이야기가 이상하게도 시적이라고 생각했다.

허공을 가르며 떨어진 그를 어둠이 게걸스럽게 삼켰다.

==========================================================================================

샘이 눈을 깜빡였고 어렴풋이 낯익은 천장이 시야에 들어왔다. 다시 눈을 깜빡이자 그가 클린트의 은신처에 있었음을 깨달았다.

"샘!" 누군가 큰 소리로 불렀다. 그는 앓는 소리를 내며 완다가 뚫어지게 쳐다보는 오른쪽을 보았다. 그녀는 어째서인지는 몰라도 의식이 없어 보이는 비전 옆에 누워 있었다. 카우치에선 스타크와 나타샤가 이미 정신을 차리고 앉아있었다. 클린트는 카우치 다리에 몸을 기댔는데, 젬이 그들 모두를 버키의 정신세계에 쑤셔 넣었을 때 그는 나타샤를 향해 달려가고 있었다.

스콧이 신음했다. "나 뇌진탕 온 것 같아."

"난 편두통이 도진 것 같은데." 스타크가 손바닥으로 이마를 누르며 중얼거렸다.

샘과 나타샤의 눈이 마주쳤다. 그녀는 작게 고개를 끄덕인 후 클린트를 내려다보았다.

"그래서." 클린트가 말했다.

"그래서." 나타샤의 말도 일치했다.

"이제 우린 어떻게 하지?" 스콧이 물었다.

"버키를 돕고 싶어요." 곧바로 완다가 말했다. 그녀는 비전을 팔로 끌어안았지만, 그녀의 눈은 레이고스 이전보다도 또렷했다. "제 생각엔, 전 할 수 있어요. 제가 그를 도울 수 있어요."

"마인드 어쩌고로, 맞지?" 클린트가 묻자 완다는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그들이 뭘 했는지 정확히 알 필요가 있어요." 그녀는 우물거렸다.

"그 붉은 책이 도움될 거야." 나타샤가 말했다. "그리고 그게 지금 스티브가 하고 있는 일이겠지."

"확신하지 마." 샘이 말했다. "지모는 어디에 숨었을까?"

"내가 찾아보지."

그들은 창밖으로 칙칙한 잿빛을 보고 있는 스타크를 돌아보았다. 스타크는 그들의 시선이 느껴지자 돌아섰다. "뭐?"

"넌 버키를 미워하잖아." 클린트가 직설적으로 말했다. "알아. 버키가 네 부모님을 죽였지. 왜 그를 돕는 거야?"

스타크는 콧방귀를 날렸다. "어, 글쎄, 반즈는 세뇌당했잖아. 이거 봐, 나한테 진정할 시간이 있었다고." 그는 가만히 있질 못하고 방안을 돌아다니기 시작했다. "그로서는—그로서는 할 수 있는 게 없었어. 세뇌에 고문... 그냥 브루클린 꼬맹이였지. 난..."

스타크의 목소리는 차츰 줄어들었다. 그는 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 모르는 것 같았다.

샘이 스타크에게 회피할 구실을 주고자 입을 열었을 때, 스타크가 중얼거리듯 말했다. "캡을 위해서 하는 거야. 왜냐면 만일 로디나 페퍼한테도 그런..."

잠시동안 아무도 말하지 않았다. 스타크는 생각에 빠져든 모양이었다.

"그럼—" 스타크가 말했는데, 그의 미소는 명백한 가짜였다. "책을 찾고 캡의 단짝인 버키를 되찾아 보자고."

"캡이랑 연락은 어떻게 해?" 스콧이 물었다. 그는 방안을 둘러보았다. "누구 캡의 새 주소 아는 사람?"

"내 생각에 현재로써는 스티브가 발견되길 원하지 않는 것 같아." 나타샤가 말했다. 그다지 걱정스럽게 들리지는 않았다. 나타샤가 알기로, 그녀가 스티브를 찾는 데엔 아마 15분 미만이 걸릴 터였다. 스타크의 도움과 자원 없이도.

샘은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "난 아무것도 몰라. 스티브는 먼저 연락하겠다고 말했어."

스타크는 재킷 주머니에서 작고 까만 무언가를 꺼냈다.

"좋은 생각이 있어." 그가 말했다.

==========================================================================================

스티브는 모스크바 공항에서 그들을 맞이했을 때 진이 다 빠진 것처럼 보였다. 부쩍 5년은 더 늙어 보였고, 푸른 눈은 흐리멍덩했다. 그는 수염을 길렀는데, 버키와 샘이 기억하는 깨끗하게 면도한 남자와 비교되어 어색해 보였다.

"협정은 어때?" 스티브는 모두 인사를 마치자마자 스타크에게 조용히 물었다.

"난 일 때문에 여기 온 거야." 스타크가 어깨를 으쓱하면서 말했다. "필요하면 기록부를 봐. 새 연구 시설은 그다지 필요 없지만, 누가 신경쓰겠어."

스티브가 우물쭈물했다. "토니—"

"그만." 스타크가 말을 잘랐다. "사과는 필요 없어. 실제로 그런 마음일 테니까. 그건 필요 없어."

스티브는 진정했지만, 샘은 그가 이 문제를 밀어 넣고 싶어 못 견디고 있음을 알 수 있었다.

대신, 샘은 동료들을 둘러보았다. 클린트, 나타샤, 완다, 그리고 스콧이 있었다. 비전은, 그가 깨웠을 때 어떤 일이 일어났건 다시는 그런 일이 일어나지 않도록 화합물로 돌아가겠다고 고집했다.

"이건 원격 접속이죠." 비전이 스타크에게 말했었다. 샘은 엿들을 의도가 없었지만, 은신처가 작아서 별수 없었다. "제가 이걸 사용해선 안 됩니다."

"누가 접속했나 추적할 수 있는지 확인해." 스타크가 지시했다. "그리고 로디 곁에 있어 주고."

"제가 필요하면 불러주세요." 비전이 완다를 찾아 자리를 떠나기 전에 나직하게 말했었다.

"와줘서 고마워." 스티브가 잠시 샘을 끌어당기면서 말했다.

"반즈는 어디에 있어?" 샘이 주변을 훑어보면서 물었다. 그 남자는 보지 못했다.

"여기엔 없어." 스티브가 말했다. 그는 한층 고달파 보였고, 샘은 스티브가 어떻게 서 있는 것인지 궁금했다. "그는 안전해."

"트찰라?" 나타샤가 날카롭게 물었다.

스티브는 대답 없이 어깨를 으쓱하고는 공항 출입구를 가리켰다.

"지모가 베를린에서 버키의 정신 감정을 했을 때 그걸 가지고 있었을 거야." 걸어가면서 스티브가 말했다. "진짜 UN의 정신과 의사가 발견된 호텔 방을 확인했지만, 흔적은 발견하지 못했어. 아마 시베리아의 기지에 갔을 때 암호를 입력하기 위해서 가지고 있었을 테지만—키패드가 있었어—트찰라는 놈의 몸에서 아무것도 찾지 못했지."

"그럼 지모가 기지 어딘가에서 처리했겠군." 샘이 말했다.

"그게 내 생각이야." 스티브가 문을 열고 다른 이들이 지나갈 수 있도록 붙잡으면서 말했다. "우리한테 퀸젯이나 제설기가 필요하다는 뜻이지. 거기까지 갈 방법이 거의 없거든."

샘은 깨달았다. 그게 바로 윈터 솔저가 시베리아에 주둔했던 이유였다. 다시 탈출하더라도 도와줄 사람이 없으니까.

"왜 마음이 바뀌었어?" 스티브가 바람을 등지고 등을 구부리며 물었다. 그는 그들을 곁눈질했다. "무슨 일이야?"

샘은 스티브가 대체로 스타크를 보고 있다는 것을 알아챘다.

"일이 있었어." 샘이 말했다.

나타샤가 한숨을 쉬었다. "긴 이야기야, 로저스."

스티브의 입술이 비틀렸다. "언제는 안 그랬어?"

스타크가 재치와 연민으로 불쑥 끼어들었다. "정말 점심값 빼앗겨서 반즈와 만난 거야?"

스티브가 얼어붙고 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 그는 충격과 혼란에 휩싸여 스타크를 바라보았고, 샘은 하마터면 그와 부딪힐 뻔했지만 때맞춰 가까스로 피할 수 있었다.

"어디에서 그걸—?" 스티브가 말하기 시작했다.

"비전의 젬이 문제를 일으켰어." 나타샤가 차분하게 말했다. "어째서인진 몰라도, 우린 버키의 정신세계로 이동했지."

스티브의 가슴에서 흐느낌 비슷한 소리가 새어나왔다. "버키는 괜찮아?"

"물론 그게 당신 질문이겠지." 스타크가 말했다. "하지만 아니, 괜찮지 않아."

샘은 목을 가다듬었다. "더 악화될 수도 있어." 그는 스티브와 눈이 마주치자 침착하게 말했다.

스티브는 눈을 감고 고개를 숙였다. "오, 이런." 그가 말했다. "맙소사."

나타샤가 앞으로 나가 스티브를 끌어당겨 껴안았다. "버키는 괜찮아질 거야." 그녀가 말했다. "우리가 그에게 말했고, 그는 회복 중이야. 그가 당신을 기억해."

"알고 있어." 스티브가 약간 웃으면서 말했다. "버키는 기억나지 않는다고 했지만, 난 거짓말이라는 걸 눈치챘어."

"좋은 사람 같았어." 나타샤가 진심을 담아 말했다.

스티브는 40년대 그와 버키의 아파트에서처럼 고개를 숙였다. "그는 정말 좋은 사람이야."

스티브가 현재형 시제를 사용한 것은 샘의 주목을 피할 수 없었다. 샘이 옆으로 클린트를 곁눈질하니 그 또한 놓치지 않은 듯했다.

"불런." 갑자기 스콧이 말했다. "그게 뭔지 그동안 물어보고 싶었는데."

"뭐?" 스티브가 눈을 깜빡이며 물었다.

"우린 많은 걸 봤거든." 스타크가 말했다. "그래, 많이 봤지. 그중 하나가 하필이면 역사에 대해 논하던 당신네였고. 불런 전투 말이야."

스티브가 웃음을 터뜨리면서 그의 어깨에서 긴장이 조금 풀렸다. "불(Bull)은 은어였어. 경찰이라는 의미였지."

"경찰. 도망." 스콧이 말했다. "아! 이제 알겠네!"

"스파이엔 재능 없다더니." 나타샤가 말했다.

"친구들을 경찰로부터 숨겨주는 거라면 정말 잘했지." 스티브가 목 뒤를 문지르며 말했다. 그는 샘을 쳐다보았다. "어째서인지 잘 모르겠는데. 뭘 봤어? 어떻게—그러니까, 얼마나...?"

샘은 그의 눈과 마주했다. "꽤 많아." 그는 다정하게 말했다. "정말 우리가 말해주길 원해?"

샘은 스티브를, 그의 생각을 더 잘 읽게 되었다. 지난 2년간 스티브의 친구가 되고 한때 어린아이였던 스티브를 보면서 그는 스티브의 눈에서 불편함과 동시에 알고 싶다는 욕구를 볼 수 있었다.

"그래." 스티브가 조용하게 말했다. "얘기해줘."

그리하여 한 남자의 정신을 구할 작고 빨간 책을 찾아 모스크바로 걸어가는 동안 그들은 이야기를 시작했다.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 회복은 길지만... 가치가 있다.

버키는 추위를 느꼈다. 특별할 건 없었다. 사실, 그에겐 평범한 일이었다. 버키는 그에게 명령을 내릴 코드가 시작되기를 기다렸다.

"버키?"

아니, 코드는... 잠깐—더이상 평범한 일이 아니었다. 그건 핸들러의 목소리가 아니었다.

그는 눈을 떴다.

희망과 걱정으로 일그러진 얼굴을 한 그 사람은 친숙한 푸른 눈으로 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 한쪽 눈엔 희미하게 긁힌 자국이 있었고 턱을 따라선 멍이 나 있었다.

버키는 억지로 혀를 움직였다. 그 의자에 있는 게 아니라면 훨씬 쉬웠다. 그는 _안전_ 과 _집_ 과 _사랑_ 을 뜻하는 것으로 아는 단어를 말했다. "스티브."

스티브의 미소는 마치 떠오르는 태양과 같았다. 그리고 버키는 그에 대한 꿈을 꿨었고, 대부분 육체적 고통으로 이어지면서 놓치고 말았었다.

"왜 날 깨운 거야?" 버키가 쉰 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

"우리가 책을 찾았어." 스티브가 속삭였다. "완다가 코드를 비활성화할 수 있어."

버키의 심장이 가슴에서 튀어나올 뻔했다. 그는 억지로 폐에 공기를 밀어 넣었고, 하이드라의 존재가 여전히 정신 속에 남아있음에도 홀가분함을 느꼈다.

"너 피곤해 보여." 그는 어긋나고 혼란스러운 감정의 격발을 다루는 대신에 그렇게 말했다.

스티브의 미소가 흔들렸다. "이틀 정도 못 잤거든."

버키가 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. "그럼 너 여기서 뭘 하는 거야? 가서 좀 자."

"싫어." 곧바로 스티브가 말했다. "난—난 널 그렇게 오랫동안 그 안에 두고 싶지 않았어."

"그렇게 느끼지도 못했는데." 버키가 조용히 말했다.

"난 느꼈어." 스티브가 대답했다. 스티브는 살짝 떨리는 손을 뻗어 버키의 어깨에 얹었다.

버키는 온기와 안전감, 스티브가 가까이, 그곳에, 바로 눈앞에 있다고 인식시키려는 의도를 느낄 수 있었다.

"전에." 스티브가 머뭇거리며 말했다. "기억하지 못한다고 말했었지. 나에 대해선 박물관에서 읽었다고."

"거짓말한 거야." 버키는 사실대로 시인했다.

"나도 알아." 스티브의 얼굴에 고통스러운 표정이 스쳤다. "왜 날 강에서 건졌는지 모르겠다고도 그랬지."

"거짓말이었어." 버키가 말했다. 진실은 혀에서 쉽게 굴러떨어졌다.

스티브가 경련하듯 고개를 끄덕였다. "왜 거짓말한 거야?"

그는 연약하고 겁먹은 듯 보였고, 그 순간 버키는 이곳에 그들뿐이라는 걸 깨달았다. 물론 그는 진작부터 주의를 기울여왔지만—그는 윈터 솔저와 그간의 훈련에서 결코 벗어나지 못하리라—이제서야 알아차린 것이다. 의사들도, 동료들도 없었다. 스티브에게 필요한 보호가 없었다. 보호가 필요하게 되면 버키에겐 구속력이 없었다.

사실상 그들은 홀로 남겨졌다. 버키가 일거수일투족을 감시하는 카메라가 있다고 확신하긴 했지만.

버키는 그런 생각을 하기보다는 스티브를 돌아보았다. "왜냐면—" 그는 귀를 기울기거나 고도의 기술로 소리를 잡아내야 할 만큼 아주 조용하게 말했다. "네가 안전해야 했으니까."

"난 안전했어." 스티브는 버키와 같은 어조로 말했다.

"그렇지." 버키는 스티브를 바라보다 시선을 떨구었다. "넌 내가 어떤 괴물이 되었는지 몰라."

"알고 있어." 스티브가 말했다. "난 절대 이해할 수 없지만, 그게 여전히... 여전히 널 사랑하지 않는다는 뜻은 아니야."

버키의 시선이 올라가면서 이미 그를 바라보고 있던 스티브와 마주쳤다.

"미국에서 이젠 합법이야." 스티브가 말했다. "동성 간의 결혼 말이야. 작년에 그렇게 됐어."

"기억나." 버키가 조용히 말했다.

스티브는 숨을 깊이 들이쉬었다. "난 더이상 캡틴 아메리카이고 싶지 않아." 그가 말했다. "나는—" 그는 웃음기 없이 웃었다. "알잖아, 세럼을 맞고서부터 절대 그러지 못했다는 거. 내가 생각할 수 있었던 건 오직 너와 함께 싸우고 이겨내는 것뿐이었어."

버키는 쓰게 웃었다. "그 테이블 위에서 죽었어야 했는데. 아자노에서 졸라와 함께. 그냥 죽었어야 했어."

"그런 말 하지 마." 스티브가 조용히 얘기했다. "난 절대로 네가 죽길 원하지 않아."

"난 죽고 싶었어." 버키가 속삭이고는 눈을 감았다.

스티브는 견딜 수 없었던 모양인지 버키를 껴안았다. 스티브는 느리고 조심스러웠으며 어쩔 수 없었지만, 스티브를 믿었기 때문에 버키는 가만히 안겼다.

스티브는 그가 진정으로 신뢰한 유일한 사람이었다.

"사랑해." 스티브는 버키의 귀에 대고 달래는 듯 나직이 말했다. "그리고 우리는—우리는 그 코드에서 벗어날 거야. 그러면 우리는 할 수 있어."

"넌 절대 못 할 거야." 버키가 스티브의 옷깃에 대고 중얼거렸다. "그런 사람이 아니니까."

스티브는 웃음인지 흐느낌인지로 몸을 떨었고, 별 차이가 없었다. "가끔은 나도 내가 그럴 수 있으면 좋겠어."

"아니, 그러지 마." 버키가 말했다. 그는 물러서서 스티브를 바라보았다. "캡틴을 그만두고 싶어?"

"그래." 스티브가 말했다.

"그 자리를 샘에게 줘." 버키가 말했다. "좋은 캡틴이 될 거야."

스티브가 눈을 깜빡였다. "그럼 우린 뭘 하지?"

버키는 미소 지었고, 70년 만에 처음으로 그것을 실제로 느꼈다.

"우리가 원하는 건 무엇이든지, 멍청아."

스티브의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. "이 머저리가."

==========================================================================================

버키에게 있어 정신을 차리기란 가장 어려운 일이었다.

상황은 완벽하지 않았고 아무도 그들에게 기대하지 않았다. 상황은 바뀌었으며 버키는 도움을 얻었다. 그는 자신이 저지른 짓과 무엇이 되었는지 받아들이려 노력하면서 나머지 어벤저스와도 이야기를 나누었다. 샤론에서 클린트, 비전에서 스콧으로 그들 모두 할 수 있는 한 버키를 지원했다.

심지어 스타크는 어느 날 버키가 본 어떤 표정보다도 심각한 얼굴을 하고 따로 불러냈다.

"미안해." 버키는 스타크의 눈도 똑바로 보지 못하고 간신히 말했다. 수트 없는 스타크는 위협적인 사람이 아닌데도 그는 궁지에 몰리고 불안감을 느꼈다. "미안해." 그의 부드러운 손은 떨리고 있었고, 스타크와 마주 보지 못했다. 그가 볼 수 있는 건 윈터 솔저가 하워드를 때려죽이고 사고처럼 꾸미기 전에 그를 알아본 하워드의 얼굴뿐이었다.

"당신을 알아." 스타크가 조용하게 말했다. 그 또한 버키를 보지 못하는 것 같았다. "난—당신이 누구였는지, 무슨 일이 있었는지 보고..."

버키는 침묵을 지켰다. 스티브는 그들에게서 버키가 냉동된 사이 어떻게 정신으로 들어갔는지 알게 되었고, 버키는 그들에게 추락에 관해 얘기한 것을 어렴풋하게 기억했다.

또한, 그는 유령들과 대화했던 두 번째 기억을 흐릿하게 가졌다. 샘은 어떻게 기억과 상호작용하고 심지어 격려할 수 있었는지 그들에게 말했다. 그건 진짜가 아니었다. 그들이 정말로 시간 여행을 한 것도 아니었다. 그러나, 현재 버키는 무언가 다른 것을 기억했다. 수십 년이나 늦어 아무도 도와주지 않았을 때, 그를 돕고자 한 누군가를 기억하기로 선택할 수 있었다.

그 기억은 거짓이라 할지라도 위로가 되었다.

"이봐." 스타크가 불쑥 말했다. "우리 아버지나 어머니한테 하지 못했던 얘기가 많아. 하고 싶은 말이 많지. 하지만 당신은... 내가 아프가니스탄에서 납치됐을 때..." 이 순간 스타크는 불편해 보였다. 버키는 침묵을 유지했다. "난 도망쳤어." 스타크가 말했다. "테러리스트 놈들한테 원하는 걸 주지 않고 탈출했지. 난 그냥 당신이 약해서 포기했다고 생각했던 것 같아. 하지만..." 스타크는 시선을 들어 버키와 마주했다. "당신은 선택의 여지가 없었어."

버키는 스타크와 눈을 마주 보기가 꺼려져 눈을 내리깔았다.

"그리고 내가 말하고 싶은 건..." 스타크는 어색하게 말을 멈췄다가 계속 얘기했다. "난 이런 거 잘 못 해, 알 수 있어? 말하자면 내 일부가 항상 부모님의 죽음으로 당신을 비난할 거야."

버키는 움찔하면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 또한 언제나 자기 자신을 비난할 것이다. 남은 평생 동안.

"하지만, 이봐." 스타크가 말했다. "당신이 배후에 있었던 게 아니라는 것도 알아. 나는 넘어가려고 할 거야. 그건 당신 잘못이 아니었고, 당신 선택이 아니었으니까. 당신은 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었어. 고문에 팔은 하나 없고, 세뇌까지... 그래. 당신을 완전히 용서할 수는 없지만, 최선을 다 할거라고."

버키는 앓는 소리가 나고 있음을 알아챘고, 자신에게서 나는 소리라고 생각했다.

"정말 _미안해._ " 그가 속삭였다. "난 절대 하워드를 죽이고 싶었던 게..."

"알아." 스타크가 짜증을 부리며 말했다. "방금까지 내가 그렇게 말했거든."

버키는 울음을 참았다. 그는 여전히 강할 수 있다는 걸 보여주고 싶었다.

그 때문에 그는 심호흡하고 스타크를 바라보았다. "고마워." 그는 진심을 가득 담아 얘기했다.

이제 스타크는 그의 시선을 피해 고개를 끄덕이며 방에서 빠져나갔다.

"토니라고 불러." 맞은 편의 남자는 어깨 뒤로 말을 던졌다.

다행스럽게도, 다른 어벤저들은 그다지 힘들지 않았다. 버키가 가장 많은 피해를 입힌 건 나타샤와 샘이었지만, 그 두 사람은 버키가 스스로 그럴 자격이 있다고 느끼는 것보다도 쉽게 용서했다.

"얼마나 기억해?" 토니와의 대화가 끝나고 샘이 잠깐 질문을 했다. 버키와 샘은 와칸다 왕성의 발코니에 서서, 정글과 멀리서 어렴풋이 보이는 거대하고 검은 표범 조각상을 보고 있었다.

"전부." 버키가 웅얼거렸다. "아니면 거의 다."

"너와 스티브가 불런에 대해 얘기하면서 첩보 활동을 했던 시기도 전부?"

버키가 세 번의 단속과 프랭크에 대한 기억을 찾는 데엔 조금 시간이 걸렸다. "아, 그래." 그가 말했다. "멍청한 짭새들."

샘은 신이 나 보였다. "너, 뭐냐, 완전히 _역사_ 를 얘기하면서 동성애자들을 도왔잖아."

버키가 놀림에 작게 미소를 지었다. "난 항상 역사와 과학을 좋아했어." 그가 샘에게 말했다.

"예술과 사회 정의에 관심 있던 건 스티브였지. 스티브가 시민운동을 맞이했을 때처럼 행동했던 게 상상이 가?" 60년대의 버키는 대부분 냉동되거나 임무를 맡았고, 그 10년간 미국 땅을 거의 밟지 못했다. 대신 유럽과 아시아에 파견되었으며 미국에 발을 들인 건 세 번뿐이었다. 버키는 그의 손이 그런 사회 운동을 더럽히지 않았음을 알고 안도했고, 그 이상 파견되지 않았던 것에 기뻐했다.

샘은 버키가 방금 한 말을 잠시 생각해보았다. "무서웠겠네." 그가 숙연하게 말했다.

"'사회 운동은 너무 많아, 스티브.'" 버키가 흉내를 냈다. "'네가 _전부_ 돕지는 못해.' 그러면 스티브가 말하겠지. _'날 지켜봐.'_ "

샘은 마구 웃기 시작했다. "맞아!"

그 이후, 그들은 대체로 괜찮았다.

하이드라가 그의 머릿속에 남긴 코드는... 글쎄. 그 과정은 길었다. 하이드라는 바구니에 달걀을 한꺼번에 담지 않았다. 붉은 책이 시작이었지만 그게 전부는 아니었던 것이다. 버키는 와칸다인들과 완다의 도움으로 느리게 정신을 회복하기 시작했다. 수개월이 걸렸는데, 몇 주간 험난한 공포 속에서 과학자들과 완다와 함께 몇 시간씩 회복을 진행하고 나머지 12시간은 잠들곤 했다. 그리고 악몽은 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 피를 보게 될 때까지 악화되었다.

"말 그대로 다 죽어가는 얼굴이네." 토니가 마지막 대화 이후로 3주만에 말했다. 그는 버키를 보고 이상한 안경 뒤에서 눈을 깜빡였다. "캡이 잠을 안 재워?"

버키가 시선을 의식하며 몸을 움츠렸다. "악몽을 꿔."

토니는 더이상 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그러나 몇 시간 뒤, 버키는 침대 옆 탁자에서 "헐크의 힘" 수면제 상자를 발견했다. 그는 매일 밤 수면제를 먹지는 않았지만, 수면제가 있으면 적어도 5시간은 잠들 수 있다는 걸 깨달았다.

그거면 충분했다.

스티브는 그에게 바위처럼 든든했지만, 다른 이들도 그 역할을 짊어졌다. 그들은 버키가 필요로 할 때면 이야기를 나누거나 들어주었다. 그들은 그가 저지른 일에 책망하지 않는다고 말했다.

그는 자신이 정말 그들을 믿고 있는지 확신할 수 없었다. 그리고 절대 그 자신을 용서하지 않으리란 걸 깨달았다.

몇 달 후, 버키는 마침내 완전히 치료되지는 않을 것이라고 스티브를 이해시켰다. 하이드라가 한 짓을 원래대로 되돌리는 건 절대로 끝나지 않을 것이라고. 버키의 일부분은 항상 자신의 머릿속을 두려워하며 살 테지만, 그는 스티브의 푸른 눈 너머로 따뜻한 미소와 생각을 볼 것이다. 아마도, 두려움을 견딜 수 있게 되리라.

여전히 좋지 않은 날들도 있었다.

버키는 그에 대해 생각을 하지 않으려고 노력했다. 어벤저스가 그런 종류의 생각이 그를 사로잡을 거라고 주의를 시켰기 때문이었다. 하다못해 나타샤가 아무도 크게 다치지 않았음을 지적했다. 모두 버키를 그런 식으로 대했다. 완다는 순전히 버키를 무력화할 수 있다는 이유만으로 그가 가장 좋아하는 어벤저가 되었다. 이 안도감엔 언제나 자기 비하가 섞여 있었다. 그는 가끔 수십 년간의 피해자들의 눈에서 울린 공포와 놀라움이 번득이는 걸 보았다.

스티브는 절대로 그를 탓하지 않았다.

그는 자신이 왜 스티브에게 그토록 가치 있는지 궁금했다. 그리고 버키는 그가 질문에 대답할 수 있으리라고 생각하지 않았다.

도주 중인 어벤저스는 트찰라의 승인에 따라 와칸다에 근거지를 둠으로써 대부분 같은 장소에 있었다. 다른 어벤저스는 트찰라와의 협력을 구실로 삼아 간신히 급습할 수 있었다.

그처럼 완벽하지 않았다. 그들은 "공식" 어벤저스가 관료주의라는 리본에 묶여 꼼짝 못 하는 사이에 범죄자 어벤저스가 잡히지 않을 시스템을 용케 고안해냈다. 그건 정말로 효과가 있었으며 세상은 한결 안전해졌다. 어벤저스의 위협으로—그들의 권력과 힘—극소수의 실패자들만이 못난 낯짝을 드러냈다.

토니는 스티브에게 방패를 다시 내놓았다. 스티브는 사양하며 샘에게 방패를 주었고, 샘은 스티브가 했던 방식으로 사람들을 고무시키는 캡틴 아메리카로서 종종 나설 것이다.

"난 괜찮아." 스티브는 샘이 다시 돌려줄 때마다 그렇게 말할 것이다. "게다가, 우리가 널 항상 이글이라고 부르기 시작할 수 있고."

"오, 그렇겠지." 샘이 달려들고, 버키와 나머지 어벤저스는 샘이 스티브를 쓰러트리려 시도한 것을 지켜볼 것이다. 헛수고였지만.

스티브와 버키는 은퇴하진 않았지만, 많은 싸움을 그만두었다. 둘 다 무언가 죽이는 데엔 관심이 없었으며 기꺼이 다른 이들을 지원을 맡았다. 대신, 그들은 피해를 입은 도시의 복구를 돕고 구조 임무, 두 사람이 좋아하는 무언가를 위해 지원에 나섰다.

스티브가 나섰을 때, 그는 스스로 노마드라고 불렀다.

버키는 그를 설득하려고 했지만, 스티브는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 스티브는 늘 버키보다 고집이 대단했었다.

"난 마음에 들어." 스티브가 그에게 말했다. "난 더이상 국가를 위해 싸우지 않아. 모든 사람을 위해 싸우고 있어."

버키는 그를 빤히 쳐다봤다. "넌 바보야." 잠시 후 그가 스티브에게 말했다.

스티브는 씩 웃기만 했다. "알다시피, _네_ 바보지."

"그래." 버키가 부드러운 미소를 크게 지으며 말했다. "맞아, 나도 알아."

영웅이 된다는 건 기분이 좋았다.

그리고 몇 주가 몇 달이 되고, 몇 달이 1년이 되고, 세계의 안전은 계속해서 지켜졌다.

"저기." 그들이 와칸다에 도착한지 1년이 조금 지나고 스티브가 침대 위로 쓰러지면서 말했다. "모든 걸 고려해보면, 밝혀졌어도 괜찮다는 생각이 들어."

"그런 것 같네." 버키가 스티브의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻으며 중얼거렸다.

"벅." 스티브가 버키의 머리칼에 얼굴을 누르며 속삭였다. "맙소사, 네가 여기 있어서 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라." 그의 목이 메었다.

버키는 잠시 침묵했다. "나는 죽고 싶었어." 그는 조용히 말했다.

스티브는 멈칫하지도, 긴장하지도 않고 그저 버키의 머리카락을 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 버키는 고마움을 느꼈고, 계속 얘기했다.

"내가—내가 무슨 짓을 저질렀는지, 내가 무엇이 되었는지 깨달았을 때. 그냥 전부 끝내버리고 싶었어."

“왜 그러지 않았는데?”

그는 스티브의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었지만, 그의 호흡에 약간 문제가 생긴 것을 들었다.

"너 때문에." 버키가 조심스럽게 스티브의 온기에 빠져들며 중얼거렸다. 스티브는 그를 단단하게 감쌌다. "그냥... 다시 한 번 더 널 보고 싶었어. 그러고 싶었어." 젠장, 말하기가 왜 그렇게 어려웠지? "네가 더 나아지길 원했었던 것 같아."

"얼음 밖으로 나왔을 때, 내겐 아무것도 없었어." 스티브가 낮게 말했다. "내가 의지 할 수 있는 사람도, 나를—진짜 나를 아는 사람도 없었어. 난 완전히 혼자였지만, 모두들 내가 강해지고 특정한 방식으로 행동하고 말하기를 기대했지. 언제나 내 신념을 믿었지만, 아무도 도와주지 않았고... 긿을 잃었던 것 같아."

"지금은 길을 찾았어?" 버키가 물었다.

스티브는 미소 지었다. 버키는 머리에서 굽은 손이 움직이는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. "너야." 스티브는 간단하게 말했다. "내 길은 언제나 너였어, 벅. 네가 살아있다는 걸 알았을 때... 그게 내가 누구인지 기억하는 데 필요한 전부였어."

"우린 한 쌍의 얼간이들이야, 안 그래?" 버키가 지적했다.

스티브가 그의 머리에 입 맞췄다. "맞아."

버키는 수십 년 만에 처음으로 만족하며 눈을 감았다.

"사랑해." 버키가 말했다.

"나도 사랑해." 스티브가 대답했다.

그 모든 세월이 지나고서야 버키가 발견한 집은... 스티브였다.

그의 집은 늘 스티브였다.

그리고 그는 회복이 시작될 수 있을지도 모른다고 느꼈다.

==========================================================================================

우주의 어둠 속 깊은 곳, 한 인영이 바위를 가로질러 기어갔다. 그것의 손가락은 붙잡을 곳을 허우적거리며 찾았고, 더러운 것이 자욱한 곳에서 숨을 쌕쌕거렸다.

*주인님.* 그것이 바위 꼭대기를 응시하면서 말했다. 그는 멀리 떨어진 태양이 밝히는 연단을 면해 있었다. 우주 밖을 응시하느라 생물체를 등지던 거대한 인영이 건틀렛을 한 손에 만지작거리며 왕좌에 앉았다.

*무슨 일이지?*

아주 낮고 위협적인 목소리가 생물체의 등골을 오싹하게 했다. 그것은 흐느낌을 꾹 참았다.

*저희가 마인드 젬의 위치를 찾아냈습니다.* 그것이 말했다. "그것은 멀리, 지구라고 하는 행성에 있습니다. 말씀하신 대로 탐지기에 반응하고 활성화되었지요."

인영이 뒤돌았고, 그의 얼굴에 소름 끼치게 떠오른 미소는 생물체가 지지대에서 우주의 구석진 곳으로 떨어지는 원인이 되었다.

*그렇다면 가서 가져와야겠군.* 타노스가 말했다.


End file.
